Son of the black Dragon
by myzor king of war
Summary: What if Acnologia had a son. What if his son and his cat were separated when he attacked Tenrou Island and The boy and his cat joined the very guild His father tried to destroy what will happen read and find out may change to M for later chapters Lisanna S ., OC And some Levy M., Gajeel R later if I can fit it in. Rating has changed due to a lemon I added and might do others.
1. Chapter 1

**SON OF THE BLACK DRAGON chapter 1**

**Hello this is my first Fairy tail fanfic so it might not be as much as most others but I have teried to make it fun to read. Also the Characters Orin Dragoon and Malex that are in this story are my own characters some of you might know them from Team Apex By: Lord Revan Flame but I ashore you they are characters I created tho i did offer them to Lord Revan Flame to use in his story as he asked all reading to create OC's of theirs and put them in reviews and he would see which ones he wanted and he chose the 2 I made. And I asked him if I could use them for a story of my own since I made them and if you do not believe me you can ask him yourself. Also I won't be doing much mentening of what characters from the Manga/Anime look like since we all kniow what they look like and cause it causes me to take time away from the plots. Anyway on with the story.**

on Tenrou Island.

A young boy and a black cat with a X shaped scar over his left eye woke up in what looked like to be a freshly wrecked forest. They looked out into the wrecked Island once known as Tenrou Island. Dust blew across the landscape, They herd nothing not a single noise nothing but the sound of the wind. At first both of them did not remember why they were their but then they Remembered.

The Boy who was wearing midnight blue pants with a short sleeve pitch black shirt along with his black coat with a hood lowered showing his bone white hair. with red sunglasses were lifted above his forehead showing his grey irises. He had a belt with two handguns in holsters.

he was wrapped in Bandages over most of his body got up "Acnologia …" The boy managed to utter in little more than a whisper. ",Acnologia where have you gone Father? It's me, your son, Orin. Why did you leave?"

"Orin Calm Down.'' said The cat, as he sprouted black racen like wings and hovered near Orin.

"Calm down Malex Dad is gone, and we are stuck here,'' said Orin as he fell down from pain of his wounds.

"How did this happen.'' thought Orin as he remembered how was in a fight with a Dragon called Igneel and how he and the red Dragon fought to a draw. Orin was barley clinging to life while Igneel was still ready to go till Acnologia came and drove Igneel away But Orin was badly injured as Acnologia flew with Orin and Malex on his back, Acnologia felt himself being summoned by someone he realized who it was.

"Zeref.'' growled Acnologia as he approached Tenrou Island He told Malex to take Orin and wait for him

Orin soon told Malex to fly down to see if Acnologia needed help, they landed a few feet from were the fighting was, just as Acnologia got ready to blast the Island and it became encased in a golden sphear. As it went up Orin and Malex fell into a deep sleep.

in Orin's mind as he sleep.

"I remember nothing of my past I only remember walking alone in the forest, carrying a black cat that hatched from an egg I found. And I gave him the name Malex.''

"Then I crossed paths with him. Acnologiathe black dragon.

Acnologia flew through the air enjoying the feel of flying through the breeze. He leisurely yawned, as he landed on a cliff to rest. He had been flying all day and night and destroying towns and villages, and he wanted to take a break. There was a small town near called londara, but Acnologia didn't really think he was up to it just now. He just wasn't in a very destructive mood at the moment. so he chose to spare it till the next day.

The black dragon was suddenly disturbed from his rest, when he heard some soft crying. His eyes wandered down, and he noticed a small human wandering through the forest. It was a young 6 year old boy, who looked very pale he had Bone white hair and grey eyes and was carrying a black cat.

the boy was only wearing a worn out pair of blue pants and grey. From what Acnologia could hear, the boy was crying.

The dragon blinked slightly, as he got up and then flew down for a closer look. Acnologia landed right in front of the boy, surprising him, and making him scared and angry.

"GO AWAY!" the boy cried as he fell down. His cat Growled at Acnologia who didn't respond, as he studied the boy.

"LEAVE US ALONE AND GO AWAY!" the boy cried again, as his tears came back even more as he got up and his cat Growled again. Not really interested in dealing with the boy, Acnologia held up his right claw, and got ready to crush the boy like an insect.

"GO AWAY.!" the boy screamed again, in a tone that didn't seem as afraid, but frustrated and also angry. That made Acnologia pause, for a reason he didn't really know. Looking at the child more closely, he saw a great rage and hate in his eyes the boy had piqued the Black dragon's interest somewhat somehow.

"Where are your parents?" Acnologia asked. The kid's head shot up, and met the colossal dragon's gaze. He remained sniffling, and tearing.

"You can either answer me, or I can smash you into nothing," frankly I don't care either way said Acnologia . That got the kid talking.

"My parents died and I'm just wandering just me and and my cat Malex." He replied

"So I assumed," Acnologia said," Did you come from the town nearby?" The boy slowly shook his head.

"What's your name?"

"O… O…," the boy stuttered.

"Stutter again, and I will crush you," Acnologia hissed.

''OrIn that's my name.!" the boy yelled quickly.

_Pale_, Acnologia thought, noting the meaning of the boy's name. He decided it was fitting, because of his pale skin.

Acnologia laughed, his interest in this child growing by the second.

"What's so funny?" Orin asked both frustrated and nervously.

"You amuse me boy," Acnologia answered.," You just might be worth keeping around." with That Acnologia slowly scooped Oren and Malex up in one of his claws, and held him up to eye level.

"From this moment onward, you are my apprentice," Acnologia said. as he held the boy up Orin's eyes widened.

"Are you going to take care of me?" he asked slowly.

"I wouldn't go that…," Acnologia began, but before he could finish, Orin and Malex happily jumped up, and grabbed Acnologia's nose in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" Orin said. as he hugged him.

Acnologia didn't respond. He decided to let the boy have his moment. He wasn't doing this because he cared, but to use this child to help him destroy humanity.

"All right then, training starts tomorrow." stated Acnologia.

Then they flew off into the sky to their destination.

**Some time later**

Orin and Malex snored quietly, as they lay in the cave that Acnologia showed them to.

"WAKE!" came a sudden roar. Orin let out a yelp as he jumped up, and hit his head on the rocks as did Malex. He groaned, as he looked up. He noticed Acnologia standing at the entrance of his cave.

"We have no time to waste, human!" Acnologia said firmly," We must begin training now!"

"But its so early!" Orin complained.

"You have confuse me with someone who gives a damn," Acnologia growled," Now you and your cat have but a few seconds to come out before I force you out of that cave!" Stated Acnologia as Orin moaned as he staggered into the light. With that, the training began.

Before long Orin started to hate the training. All the time, Acnologia ran him absolutely completely ragged, barely ever giving him a chance to rest. And what the dragon made Orin do, seemed just as outlandish. It involved Orin breaking apart large rocks, and uprooting trees,running for hours in the sun, staying in freezing waters for hours,swiming in rapped currents,climbing cliffs,push ups with boulders on his back. practicing dragon slayer magic and the most difficult sparing with Acnologia.

One time, when Orin was trying to take down a large tree, he collapsed.

"On your feet!" Acnologia ordered as he hovered over him. the force from his wings causing Oren to hold onto the ground so that he didn't go flying.

"I can't!" Orin said.

"I said, on your feet!" Acnologia repeated," I know you are stronger than that! Now get up!"

Orin tried but found it hard to, Acnologia saw this then reached down and picked Malex up in his right claw.

"MALEX give him back.'' asked Orin as he tried to jump up to get Malex who was trying to get free. But to no avail.

"GET ON YOUR FEET AND RESUME YOUR TRAINING IF YOU WANT YOUR CAT BACK.'' said Acnologia

Orin then tried harder to get up, "Do you want your cat back or not.'' asked Acnologia

Orin weakly got up, as he charged at the tree once again. He channeled the dark energy just like Acnologia taught him to, and slammed it into the tree. The tree split apart, and was obliterated. Orin took a breath, as he managed to calm down.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Orin screamed and a huge twister-beam of white energy shot out of his mouth.

Orin began to level the forest and hundreds of trees fell in his wake until he created a large clearing. Then the boy collapsed from exhaustion.

"Good my boy, destroy everything in your wake with show no hesitation." said Acnologia, as he put Malex down who then spouted wings and flew over to Orin.

''sleep now when you have fully regained your strength we will resume training.'' Acnologia said. looking at the boy sleep something began to stir in Acnologia and made him smile.

Throughout the years Orin's power had grown to unprecedented heights but it also had an emotional toll. The boy was cold, detached, and ruthless. as was Malex who grew up to be like a brother to Orin Ironically, Acnologia was changed by the years as well.

He became protective of Orin and Malex, and taught them other skills as well such as how to read and write. The . They're relationship had grown from master and students to father and sons.

They both awoke as the golden sphere fell and both looked around to try and find Acnologia. Orin however was still recovering from his wounds and decided to get some sleep. As he slept Malex herd a noise.

A girl with long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.

Malex then went into a large form that was bigger then most full grown men and was almost a buff as a gorilla. He got ready to strike but the girl just smiled and held out her hand.

Malex then calmed down and changed back to his smaller form.

**Some time later.**

Orin woke up in an infirmary with Malex asleep on the end of the bed.

"awake I see.'' came the voice Master Makarov of fairy tail as as he came in with a smile.

Orin tried to move but was to injured to.

"Calm down my boy you are in no danger.'' said Makarov.

"Were am I.'' asked Orin.

"At fairy tail.'' said Makarov. "Our first Guild master told us to bring you here.''

"Why I don't even know anyone here.'' said Orin.

"I know I also know that you are the son of the Black dragon Acnologia.'' said Makarov.

"Yeah so what were is Acnologia. Were is my dad.'' asked Orin as he tried to get up and some of his wounds reopened.

"That is enough your going to die young if you do not let your injuries heal.'' saidd Makarov.

"Well what now are you going to kill me.'' asked Orin.

"No while I am mad at what your father tried to do and what he did do. You are not him and our first guild master said that she wanted us to look after you from now on.'' said Makarov. "as for why I will tell one day that is if you choose to stay and join our guild.

"So you want me to join your guild.'' asked Orin.

"Yes but if you do not want to then that is your choice.'' said Makarov. "Tho I do think you should rest up first before you make your mind up.'' said Makarov as he got going.

"And we will be sending in someone to both keep an eye on you and tend to your wounds.'' said Makarov. "Lisanna come in here will you.''

In came Lisanna all happy as always.

"Will you care to our new friend.'' asked Makarov.

"OK master.'' said Lisanna as Makatov left.

"Hello I'm Lisanna strauss what is your name.'' asked Lisanna.

"Orin Dragoon.'' said Orin. "And this is Malex.'' said Orin as he picked up Malex and introduced him to Lisanna

**OK that is it for know sorry if it's a bit short and all I will try to do better next time and from now on please review and let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 welcome to the guild.**

**Hello before I start I wanna give a shout out to Lord Revan Flame for all his help any way on with the story.**

Orin was in the infirmary for a while Lisanna would check up on him when ever she was there and spend much of her time with Orin and Malex trying to get them to smile. She really wanted to be friends with them and tried to get them to open up.

After almost 3 weeks Orin had fully healed. He and Malex were ready to leave. They waited till night time and were ready to leave they snuck out and went to the door and as they did they saw that the guild hall they were in was well it looked like a small pub. They got outside and saw that it was mainly that.

"What in the hell I thought Fairy tail was this big and powerful guild that had this massive guild hall.'' commented Orin in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Don't look like that to me.'' replied Malex.

"Yes our guild has had a bit of a hard 7 years.'' came Makarov's voice as he revealed himself, having been standing behind them the entire time.

"What are you doing here!'' Orin cried out as he saw the old Fairy Tail guild master, completely surprised.

"I live here now and as for the size we used to have a much bigger guild hall.'' said Makarov as he pointed to the one they used to have that was in the town of Magnolia. Which now from the looks of things seemed to be closed down.

"OK but why the hell are you using this place.''' asked Orin.

"Well when your father, Acnologia attacked us, our first guild master, Mavis Vermillion used one of Fairy Tail's Three Sacred Spells. She used a spell called Fairy Sphere. It encased all of Tenrou Island in a sphere of magic that protected us but also held us in suspended animation for 7 years, during that time our guild dwindled to what it is now. Most of our members from seven years prior either left or were killed.'' stated Makarov, voice turning silent and sadness ebbing itself into it.

"And let me guess you hoped we would join and try to help get you back on your feet.'' asked Malex.

"I had hoped that you would find friends and family here, perhaps even a new purpose besides Acnologia's desire human extinction, but if you choose to leave you may." Makarov answered, nodded his head.

''Might as well. It's not like anyone wants us here after what my dad did. Chances are everyone here most likly wants to kill us and hates us.'' said Orin, staring at the guild hall in disgust.

"Not everyone does, I don't feel that way.'' Makarov stated with sympathy. "and I know Lisanna does not feel that way and chances are she will be heartbroken if she finds out you both left with out so much as a goodbye.''

The dragon slayer put as much thought into it as he could, this was a crucial decision that could alter his life as he knew it. He could leave this pathetic guild and return to his father or stay and accept a new life. He knew his father would come for him, he would come for his soldier, his son and he would obliterate anything that stood between him and his greatest weapon. However, if he went he would no doubt be forced to return and reduce this place to ash and rubble. All of these people, Makarov, Lisanna.

Lisanna

Why, why did she help him? Why!

He stomped his foot in anger and kneeled down, slamming his fist into the ground, planting it several inches into the dirt.

"Something wrong Orin?" Malex asked and he growled in anger.

"He is in deep thought," Makarov stated, looking at the exceed with kind eyes, "I insist that we leave him to his thoughts until he decides."

"No," the dragon slayer stated and got up to look at the ex-guild master. "Fine I'll wait till tomorrow.'' With that he and Malex went back inside while Makarov smiled brightly.

**The next day**.

Orin and Malex awoke to hear everyone outside talking till Makarov told them to be silent with a bellowing roar of anger as he shouted at them.

"Okay! They are both okay! However, I want all of you to behave and if they wish to be left alone you will leave them alone! Is that clear?'' Came Makarov's voice as Orin and Malex heard him shouting at the members of his guild.

"So do we go or do we stay here?'' asked Malex with curiosity and confusion.

"Might as well go outside we owe them a bit for the help they gave us.'' Orin replied as they walked out to see Makarov waiting for them.

"Ah good i was about to go and get you.'' the old man said happily as they walked towards him.

"It's them.''

"There up.''

"Oh man there were with that dragon.''

The whispers could be heard as Orin and Malex made their way to Makarov. The dragon slayer's hearing could pick up the noise of every single whisper of gossip. However, he also heard the angered growling of a certain pink haired fire dragon slayer.

"Your up.'' came Lisanna's voice as she came running in and grabbed Orin in a hug that made him blush and left everyone else shocked by this.

"Yeah I'm up.'' Orin grumbled as Lisanna let go of him and he saw all the looks everyone was giving him.

"Okay, remember what I said everyone.'' Makarov ordered and everyone nodded in response. In no time at all the guild went back to what they were doing not wanting to make Makarov mad. Everything was fine till Natsu Dragneel marched towards the newcomers with flaming fists, his mouth curved in a smirk that meant trouble was about to come.

"HEY YOU THERE!" he shouted and the Black Dragon Slayer and his exceed looked at him as he approached. "FIGHT ME!"

"NATSU! He is a guest so behave yourself!'' said a red haired woman. She was donned in metal armor that seemed only to accent her beauty, but Orin could see the ferocity of a warrior in her eyes as she proceeded to slam an armored fist on the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Come on please let me fight him.'' Natsu pleaded as Orin looked at him with a pissed off expression.

"Hey pink hair!'' Orin shouted

"You talking to me?'' Natsu asked with a face red from anger.

"You see any other pink haired idiot around here?" Orin responded and he could hear the near naked guy in boxers nearby chuckle under his breath as he watched the two engage in insults.

"Pink haired idiot that is pretty funny.'' the guy shouted, his chuckle turning into laughter. A blue Fairy Tail symbol was marked on the right of his chest.

"Is there a reason you are only wearing boxers?" asked Malex making Gray looked down and freak out.

"Not again!" he shouted as an azure haired lady stared at him with a lustful gaze.

"Can it Gray!" said Natsu.

"Hey Pinky! Are you the son of a dragon named Igneel?" Orin questioned, gritting his teeth as he remembered the fire dragon. He could smell the fire on this one, dragon fire.

"Ha! Yeah I am! Wait, do you know were he is?" asked Natsu hoping this kid knew.

"Alright you want a fight then you can interrogate me.'' Orin stated as he got in a ready stance.

"Alright!" said Natsu with enthusiasm. "Here I come!"

"Hold it! I said 'No'!" Erza stated with a stern look in her eyes, but she stopped as she saw Orin giving her a death glare that froze her with fear.

"Looks like I'm free to go!'' Natsu cheered as he charged at Orin and threw a flaming fist that Orin blocked like it was nothing and punched him in the face and sent him flying out the door.

Natsu hit the ground hard, but recovered quickly, rubbing some dirt off of his face as he smirked.

"Don't tell me one hit is all it takes to beat you.'' asked Orin as he strolled out, smiling.

"You wish.'' said Natsu as he jumped up and tried to kick Orin who blocked it and twisted Natsu's foot.

"Aaaaauuuuggghh.'' yelled Natsu in pain as he struggled to stand up.

"Had enough?'' asked Orin**.**

"You kidding, I'm geting all fired up!" Natsu joyfully cheered.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **Natsu yelled as he charged at Orin.

"**Black Dragon's Hard Fist.**" yelled Orin as he charged and their punches collided. An explosion ensued making the entire guild jump.

The others could not believe this kid was on par with their resident Fire Dragon Slayer, more over he was winning against Natsu. Malex, however, was smiling as he watched most of the smoke clear to reveal Orin with scorch marks on him, but no real harm as he stared into the remaining cloud of smoke, waiting for Natsu's next move. Out of the smoke, Natsu jumped up into the air and took a deep breath, magic becoming burning fire in his mouth.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar " **Natsu shouted as he spit out a large stream of fire at Orin.

The target he was aiming for, however, just crossed his arms in a X.

"**Black Dragon's Shield**!" Orin said, as a force field comprised of magic energy colored a dark grey appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. He was pushed back a couple feet, but held his ground as the attack ended and he uncrossed his arms.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as the guild watched in shock. This kid took Natsu's best attack like it was nothing.

"My turn now." Orin chuckled with a smirk as he started to gather power. "**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos Fist!**"

With a single strike he struck Natsu with a fist covered in blackish blue magic energy, the sheer amount of it making the guild members shiver as they sensed it. He swung again and again and again, but the last time Natsu gripped his fist and smiled.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" he roared and punched Orin in the stomach, making him keel over. He didn't stay down long though and managed to jump back from being hit with another flaming fist.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos Blast!**" Orin roared as he held his hands up above his head and started to gather power that took the form of a ball.

"It's over." said Orin as he threw the ball of energy at Natsu who barley dodged it. They watched it sail off and strike some mountain, obliterating them into ash.

The whole guild's jaws dropped to the ground as they all wondered just how powerful this kid was.

"Okay, let's see ya do that again. **Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu spit out another large stream of fire at Orin. He simply ducked underneath it and rolled, completely dodging it.

"I've spent a lifetime learning how to dodge, you should try it sometime.'' Orin laughed making Natsu smirk.

"Hey at least I can eat fire, what can you do?'' said Natsu.

"I'd say let me show you, but I think everyone would prefer you lived. So just give up now and save me the trouble of sending you to the infirmary." Orin gloated making the Fire Dragon Slayer smirk even more

"No way! You're getting me all fired up now!'' Natsu shouted in pure happiness as he rose up onto his feet.

Natsu got ready to do another Dragon roar as he gathered up magic in his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar " Natsu spit out yet another large stream of fire at Orin. Who this time sucked it all up, Everyone in the guilds Jaws dropped again including Natsu.

"OK that is it try this.'' said Natsu as he got ready to attack again.

"With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.**" Said Natsu as fire covered both of his hands and then joins them, creating a large fireball and threw it at Orin.

''**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue energy and delivered a kick that sent the fireball back at Natsu.

"Oh boy, this is gonna hurt.'' Natsu said in a depressed tone, knowing that since it was his fire he could not eat it so it'll hurt like hell.

"Owwwww'' a burned Natsu moaned after he hit the ground, Hard.

"That looked like it hurt.'' Gray said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Aye sir.'' Happy replied in his usual enthusiastic voice.

Natsu got up and back into a fighting stance.

"Still wanna go I see.'' said Orin.

"That's right, let's go.'' said Natsu.

"Okay if you insist.'' said Orin.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**." yelled Natsu as his whole body was set a blaze as he charged at Orin.

''**Black Dragon's Blade Horn**.'' said Orin as his whole body was covered in blue and black energy and he charged at Natsu. Both headbutted eachother while Orin stayed where he was, Natsu was sent flying into more tree's.

"That is what you get for having a soft head ya softy.'' Orin joked with a chuckle.

"I'm starting to like this kid.'' Gray commented as he laughed at the joke Orin made.

"Okay that's it you're going down now!'' declared a beaten and battered Natsu in a roaring voice as he charged out of the fallen trees at Orin.

''**Fire Dragon's Claw**.'' said Natsu as both his feet ignited with flames as he charged at Orin and threw a flaming kick at him.

''**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue magic and delivered a kick that countered Natsu's. With Orin's kick being the strongest and broke Natsu's foot.

"Dugh my foot!'' Natsu shouted in pain as he held it.

"Ready to call it quits now?'' asked a smirking Orin.

"No way, not on your life.'' said Natsu hopping on one foot. "I still got one foot left."

"You do realize you look like a dumbass right now!'' Orin questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up I do not!'' Natsu roared.

"Actually, Natsu you do look like a dumbass right now!'' came Gray's voice.

"You shut it to Gray!'' shouted Natsu in an annoyed voice as he looked back at Orin.

"Very well have it your way.'' said Orin as he started to gather up all his power in a fashion similar to the way gildarts did it when he and Natsu fought on Tenrou Island.

''**DRAGON FORCE**.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

Everyone was left speechless they had never seen anything like it. Natsu was frozen with fear the likes of which he had not felt since he fought Gildarts on Tenrou Island, he tried to attack but each time froze up.

"WELL COME ON WERE DID ALL THAT TALK GO!'' asked Orin in a menacing, demonic voice.

Natsu began to shake afraid of what to do, remembering one thing similar to him, Acnologia.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT!'' mocked Orin as he flapped his wings and shook his tail like a predator sizing up his opponent.

Natsu shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and charged, roaring with renewed vigor. However, Orin flew up and down, landing on the Fire Dragon Slayer's head.

"Do you surrender?"

"Mm hm!" Natsu replied with a mouth full of dirt.

"What?"

He spit out the dirt and grit his teeth as he responded.

"I surrender."

Orin powered down with a smile, but his legs buckled and he fell to his knees tired from the whole ordeal. Suddenly, if that wasn't bad enough it caused some of his wounds to reopen and he coughed up blood.

"Orin!'' yelled both Malex and Lisanna as they ran to him.

"Hey what about me?'' Natsu groaned and Lisanna quickly went over to him.

"Natsu, from what everyone's told me you've survived worse." she said with a pout making him smile.

"Yes, yes I have." he chuckled, but coughed up some blood too. "It hurts to laugh."

"Shut up.'' Malex growled as he hopped on Natsu's head and kicked him into the ground then ran over to his friend.

"Good work and congrats on your win.'' Makarov congratulated with worry, "but for now Lisanna take him back in to tend to his wounds.''

"Yes master.'' she responded.

"Hey what about me?'' asked Natsu again.

"Don't think I forgot about you!'' Makarov roared with anger as he used his Titan magic to grow in size, grabbing Natsu with a massive fist. "You are going to get it! I told you to leave him alone, but you had to go and start a fight.''

The pink haired wizard was scared for his life now as the old man ranted on.

"You're going to never want to fight in the guild again after the punishment you're getting!"

"Punishment?" Natsu squealed in fear.

"Yes, punishment. Erza, heal him."

He dropped Natsu down and Erza, now dressed in a sexy nurse outfit grabbed him by the leg and began dragging him into the guild.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be gentle." she said with a wicked smirk.

"That usually means painful!" he cried out as they entered the infirmary with Malex and Lisanna carrying Orin inside.

"Here lie down." Lisanna said as she laid Orin down and put some fresh bandages on him.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Orin not understanding why Lisanna would want to help him.

"Because you need help." said Lisanna trying to hide her real reasons while blushing at Orin's exposed muscular chest as she bandaged him up.

"This doesn't look to bad. You should be fine after a day or two." the white haired mage reassured with a warm smile.

"Great, so we have to stay here another day." Malex grumbled in anger, but Lisanna heard him.

"Don't you like being here Malex?" she asked curiously.

"Why should I? These most of your guild hates us and want us gone after what Acnologia did." he sneered with hate.

"I don't hate you or want you to leave.'' said Lisanna with frown.

"Well once I'm healed we're both gone.'' said Orin as he looked over at her.

"What? Why?'' she asked, worried for them.

"If I have to put up with fighting maniacs who want to constantly want a fight and or to kill me, then no thank." said Orin with a frown.

"And we sure aren't joining any guild that pink haired ass is in." the black exceed stated.

"Natsu? I know he did attack you, but-" said Lisanna as she cut off.

"I do not wish be in a guild the son of Igneel is in!" Orin snapped with a growl.

"What? You know Natsu's foster father?'' she gasped in shock.

"Know him he is the one responsible for Orin's wounds.'' said Malex.

This shocked Lisanna the one who hurt Orin was Igneel the foster father of her friend Natsu.

"And chances are if he finds out he's gonna ask all the questions I don't know the answers to or care for." Orin stated simply with boredom.

"Please change your mind.'' asked Lisanna giving Orin a puppy-dog like stare.

"Um, uh..." the Black Dragon Slayer trailed off as he stared at her, his cheeks turning red. "I'll think about staying just stop with that look." He turned away so she couldn't see his blush, but she moved in with her arms open.

"Yay!" Lisanna cheered as she hugged Orin making him blush even more while Malex sighed in annoyance.

"You should think about joining.'' came Makarov's voice as he walked in.

Lisanna quickly got off Orin with a blush on her face.

"Your not gonna stop asking till I say yes, aren't you?'' asked Orin with small smile.

Makarov just gave a cheesy grin and simply answered. "Yes.''

"Even if we did were would we stay.'' asked Orin.

"Yeah we got nowhere to live.'' asked Malex.

"I think we can work something out.'' said Makarov. "So what do you say.''

"Since we got no where else to go might as well.'' said Orin. "But Malex has to be made a member to.''

"Very well then, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted with enthusiasm and the door to the infirmary burst open as the guild rushed in, cheering. Both wizard and exceed were astonished and didn't even notice a white haired mage with a ponytail give them their guild marks as they were stuck in shock.

Orin was given a black fairy tail mark on his right shoulder, while Malex got a white one on his back.

**A few days later.**

It had been a few days since the battle between Fairy Tail's newest dragon slayer and oldest. Since then both had fully healed and were sitting within the guild hall.

"Hey Orin! Fight me!" Natsu challenged as he came out of nowhere and charged at Orin who simply punched him in the face and sent him flying into the wall of the guild.

"Man, you're almost as bad as Gildarts, but he can punch me through walls." the pink haired wizard groaned and fell to the ground. His team just sighed in annoyance and snickered in amusement.

"Glad to see your feeling better." came Mirajane's voice as she cleaned mugs at the bar.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met yet. So who are you?" asked Orin curiously.

"Oh right, your new. I'm Mirajane Strauss. Lisanna's older sister.'' said Mirajane.

"Nice to meet ya.'' said Malex with his arms crossed, still untrusting of this guild.

"Yeah, likewise. So where can I get some jobs?'' Orin asked, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Well the request board is over their.'' Mirajane answered and pointed at the tall board of wood with multiple slips of paper pinned to it.

Orin and Malex walked over to the request board till a big fellow with white hair walked in their way. Now that they had met Mirajane, both of them could easily tell this was another Strauss. It was Elfman.

"Hey meat brain watch where you're walking.'' said Malex with a frown.

"You say something to me cat?" asked Elfman, scowling.

"NO I was talking to my mother. Of course you, who else?" Malex retorted.

"You should show some respect when talking to a real man!" the take-over wizard roared with pride

"Is there one here all I see is you.'' said Malex as few of the people in the guild laughed at what Malex said.

"Why you little.'' said Elfman as he was about to grab Malex with both of his giant hands till Orin stopped him.

"Hands off my friend.'' Orin stated defensively.

"You want a piece of me to new kid?'' asked Elfman.

"Now Elfman, calm down.'' Said Mirajane as she walked up to them.

"Yes big-sis.'' said Elfman.

"I'm sorry for my sittle brother.'' said Mirajane.

"Little brother.'' Thought both Orin and Malex.

"Bur Mirajane these to need to show respect to a real man.'' said Elman.

"Look, we just wanna see if their are any jobs for us to do, okay?'' said Orin.

"Not until you learn to show proper respect when talking to a real man!" Elfman stated.

"Is there one here?" Orin said, repeating Malex's words.

"Oh no he didn't!" came the voice of Gray who was watching with intent.

"This looks bad.'' said Lucy.

"That's it, you wanna fight?" he bellowed as the two wizards stared each other down.

"Fine with us.'' said Orin.

"Okay, enough with that Elfman, Orin is still recovering.'' said Mirajane.

"But big-sis." the white haired man whined, however he saw her bring up her pointer finger and immediately he froze up in fear.

"Fine, how about this.'' said Orin as he sat down at a table and put his arm out like he wanted to armwrestle.

"Arm wrestling now that is a real man's game!" Elfman shouted in anticipation as he sat in front of Orin and did the same and locked hands.

"And to show I'm a good fellow you can use both hands.'' said Orin.

"Ha a real man only needs one!" Elfman stated, but no matter how hard he tried he could not move Orin's arm. He kept trying working up a sweat. before he could do anything more. Orin slammed his fist against the table without even trying. Elfman could only stare in shock as Orin grinned.

"I'm sorrry did we start?" Orin innocently asked. "Or do you still need to warm up with big talk?" Elfman was left speechless he was beat so easily.

"Looks like I'm a real man!" he cheered sarcastically enticing some laughter while most of the guild just watched, jaws dropped.

"Man, okay I guess you are a real man." Elfman conceded and got up.

Orin just got up as Lisanna came up to him with a job request.

"Hey Orin wanna go on this job with me.'' asked Lisanna as she held the job up to Orin. It was to deal with a rogue mage who was reported to be using his magic to create fish and other water based creatures into monsters. The reward was 50,000 jewels.

_~Job Request~_

_Description:  
Please help, our town is under attack by a  
dark mage who can turn fish and other aquatic animals  
__into monsters_

_Job: Stop dark wizard_

_Reward: 50,000 Jewels_

_Location: Beszlin Town_

"Sounds good.'' said Orin as he took it. "Come on Malex.''

"Hey wait for me!" Lisanna shouted as she chased after them.

"You? they asked curiously and she nodded.

"Yes I'm going too! Master Makarov said I could.'' she stated proudly. "Didn't you hear me say go on this mission with _me_, Orin?"

"Your gonna come regardless of what we say?" asked Orin and she nodded with a smile.

"Yep.'' said Lisanna winking at Orin making him turn red.

"Hey, hold on Lisanna. You can't be serous going on a job with these two?" asked Elfman.

"Don't be that way big brother." she said and his face dropped.

"Well why don't you both go with Orin and Malex." Mirajane suggested.

"Okay, but only to protect my little sister.'' said Elfman.

"Can we please just get going.'' Malex groaned and they finally began moving.

**And that is it for now please review and tell me what you think. **

**Till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Black dragon Vs Titania.

**Hello Everyone here it is chapter 3 sorry if anyone was expecting something else I just had to write this chapter. You can tell what it is going to be about from the title anyway on with the story. Also I wanna give a shout out to Lord Revan flame for all the help I got on this.  
**

Orin, Malex, Lisanna and Elfman, after being gone a few days finally arrived back in Magnolia.  
They managed to complete the job they had went on, earning them a fairly good reward. It turned out a mage had gotten his hands on a dark artifact that warped his mind and drove him mad, giving him the good idea to create monster. Thankfully, Orin had been strong enough to stop the beast and slay it with the help of his companions.

Though, Orin spent both the ride there and back lying down due to his ever so present dragon slayer motion sickness. Lisanna offered her lap for Orin to use to rest his head on and even though he refused Lisanna did it anyway. While the Black Dragon Slayer did not want to say it out loud, he enjoyed it but because of his motion sickness, could not enjoy it. Another factor in his discomfort on the ride forward and back was the burning glare of Elfman on him.

Soon they had walked through Magnolia's bright and joyful streets. Seeing as Orin was out of commission, Lisanna had convinced her brother to carry Orin.

"Well that was a waste of time.'' Malex groaned as they entered the guild hall.

"What do you mean? We finished a job, got a good reward, and put a dark mage in his place.'' said Elfman, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah, but it was boring, there was no challenge.'' Orin whined.

"Yeah no challenge at all.'' said Malex as he flew near Orin.

"Alright, I guess you're right. It wasn't that manly of a job.'' said Elfman.

"Okay calm down all of you, we did a good job.'' Lisanna argued as they looked to find a table to sit at.

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as lively as ever, the sound of drinking and cheering, songs being chanted and wizards arguing who was the better mage. It was the normal insanity that was Fairy Tail.

However, Orin was in no mood for all the noise and he was in a even less mood for a certain pink haired buffoon, who came running at him, ready for yet another rematch.

"Orin! Fight me now!" Natsu challenged as he came out of nowhere charging at Orin who looked in his direction.

He ducked under the Fire Dragon Slayer's swing, but Natsu shot another fiery punch into Orin's gut. But Orin caught it and he had punched Natsu through the air and he was sent flying across the guild hall. The sound of breaking objects was evident, but no one payed much heed, it was a very normal noise there.

"And that is why I did not like the idea of joining this guild," his exceed grumbled in annoyance, as he crossed his arms while shaking his head.

"Don't be like that Malex," said Lisanna as she picked him up.

"Hey what gives," said the black exceed.

"Give it time it will grow on you," Lisanna cooed as she cradled Malex like a baby.

"Yeah it's a manly guild.'' said Elfman, as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, but I still don't like that pink haired idiot," Orin muttered under his breath as Malex jumped on his right shoulder.

"I know Natsu can be a bit much but if you get to know him beater you'll find he's actually really likable," Lisanna spoke and they rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of Natsu's scream was heard as he flew across the guild hall yet again. Orin was fast enough to step aside, but Elfman was not as the Fire Dragon Slayer slammed into him, sending both mages flying out of the guild hall doors.

A woman with long, scarlet hair stepped into the light, donned in armor and looking like an angel. Orin visibly shivered as he sensed her magical power, this Fairy Tail wizard was strong, very strong.

"Who sent Natsu flying into the guild?" she questioned and everyone around Orin slid across the floor, slowly stepping away from him

"Uh... me?" he cautiously answered and she put her gaze on him.

"He fell into my cake, I really wanted to eat that cake," she spoke and a sword suddenly appeared in her hand in a flash of golden light. "Now you must be punished for your actions!"

"It's just a cake, lady. Geez, get over it," Malex groaned as he thought of the guild's growing incompetence.

Erza glared at the Exceed next to the Black Dragon Slayer, her eyes narrowing.

"Now Erza, I'm sure he didn't mean it," the white haired, younger sister of Mirajane spoke up, but was shot down by Malex's next comment.

"Oh, I meant it," said Malex and everyone grinned as Erza pulled her sword up so it pointed at Orin.

"I, Erza Scarlet challenge you to a duel. The victor shall have either the pleasure of punishment and victory as the prize," she stated and Orin clenched his hands.

"Erza no! Orin isn't fully recovered yet!" cried out Lisanna in worry.

"Who cares, I wanna fight him first!" Natsu grinned and put his fists up, but with a quick death glare from Titania he straightened up.

"It's alright, Lisanna. I got this," Orin spoke and Elfman took his sister away from the battle. "Okay, you want a fight? Come and get one!"

Swinging her sword, she aimed the tip of the blade at her opponent, a smirk on her lips.

"You're enthusiastic, I hope you will be a worthy challenge," Erza stated proudly before flying towards him.

He dodged and she swung her blade in an arc, hoping to take him by surprise. He dodged again with professional ease, but did not expect what came next. She glowed golden and his face went red with embarrassment as he stared at her glowing... ahem, naked form. All of the sudden, she stopped being a pure yellow body and returned to scarlet hair with tan skin.

However, she wore large, gleaming steel armor. Large armored plates created a massive metal skirt around her legs while feathers made of metallic ore created gleaming wings on her back. A line of swords flashed into existence, slicing into Orin before he could dodge.

He was sent flying back, rolling across the ground before getting a grasp on the floor. He was on all fours, head bent forward so he could see his scarlet haired enemy floating off the ground with a ring of swords swirling around her. He narrowed his eyes, looking for an opening of any kind.

She could send those swords after him, but they weren't heat seeking. He grinned and charged, at the same time Erza shot her swords at him. The blades impaled themselves into the wooden floor, but he dodged and jumped out of the way from each one before he was on the ground in front of her, jumping up until his fist made contact with her armored form.

Titania flew a bit before catching herself, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She smiled and put both swords at her side, giving her guildmate a friendly smile from above.

"It seems you will be a worthy challenge, victory to the worthy," she remarked and flew towards him.

"What does that newbie think he's doing?" Lucy asked, folding her arms, with a smirk," He doesn't stand a chance against Erza!"

"Can it Blondie or I'll eat you!" Malex shouted and Lucy stared down in shock at the small exceed next to her.  
"I'd like to see you try.'' said Lucy as Malex went into his bigger form and Grabbed Lucy by her neck.  
"Have it your way.'' said Malex while licking his fangs while drooling.  
"OK I take it back please don't eat me.'' said Lucy.

"I like the cat," Gajeel said with a smirk, standing next to them.

Orin and Erza continued their battle, but it continued with dodges and strikes. Orin managed to dodge most of Erza's attacks, but Erza got in a good number of hits. Both battlers were experienced fighters, Erza a self taught warrior and being an S-Class wizard while Orin was trained by the Black Dragon and retained the advantage of being a dragon slayer.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Fist!" Orin roared, as he punched Erza in her gut piercing her armor. She let out a gasp, but grit her teeth and punched him back, sending him out of the guild hall and into several trees in the courtyard.

Getting up, Orin saw Erza come at him and he charged back as they got ready to keep fighting.

"This is totally unfair I was suppose to be the one, to fight him," whined Natsu, but suddenly Malex jumped up and dropped kicked his face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were annoying me." Said Malex.

"You stupid idiot, Natsu. You already fought him, twice and you lost, both times," Gray stated and Natsu glared at his opposite.

Erza was trying to slash Orin who dodged each attack then kicked Erza in the face sending her to the ground . A good bit of blood and saliva came from her mouth as her head was forced down. Orin picked her up and held her over his head and spun her around a bit then threw her into some tree's, as he got ready to try and finish her.  
"Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos Blast!" Orin roared as he held his hands up above his head and started to gather power that took the form of a ball. "It's over!"  
He sent the attack at  
Erza was quick to dodge, remembering the attack from before . As the others watched it sail off and strike some mountains, obliterating them into ash. She could sense him getting weary, she could sense herself getting weary. She needed to end this now.

"You're mine," said Erza as she got up and summoned her Black Wing Armor, and then she charged at Orin.

He desperately put up both his arms in an X pose before shouting a spell.

"Black Dragon's Shield!" Yelled Orin.

A shield of bluish, blackish magical energy formed and blocked Erza's attack. Moving back a bit she let magic flow into her sword before charging.

"Moon Flash!" she shouted and the blade cracked his shield.

"Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos fist!" said Orin as he started to rapidly punching Erza, shattering his shield to get to her.

The multiple attacks dented and cracked her armor, but she stood her ground. Grabbing his neck, she pulled back her fist and requipped into a new set of armor.

"Giant's Armor!" yelled Erza and the vibrant yellow and deep indigo colored armor set fit for its namesake appeared on her form.

With a massive, armored fist she tried to punch him. But Orin Caught it and kicked Erza up her chin losing her grip on his neck as he grabbed her and flipped her.  
They backed up from each other, but Orin was anxious to end the battle.

''DRAGON FORCE.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

Narrowing her eyes, Erza searched for any way opening to take. She remembered this spell, it was the same power he used to scare Natsu into submission. She would not be scared so easily.

She flew forward, like a bat going after it prey. He did the same and with their fists raised, they struck. The ensuing explosion of magical power was strong enough to make the guild hall as a whole shake before groaning back into its position.

When the smoke cleared Orin was standing tall while Erza fall to her knees. Everyone's eyes went wide as Erza began to chuckle.

"You were a worthy opponent and I congratulate you on that. You'll make a fine friend and guild member," she chuckled as she stared up at the sky.

Team Natsu ran over to their fallen teammate while everyone simply stared with gaping mouths. Orin powered down, the magical energy in his body slowly retreating back, but so did the adrenaline. He felt the pain in his body and realized to late his wounds had reopened.

Lisanna ran over, her brother and sister following as she kneeled down by his side.

"See, I told you so," Lisanna gloated with crossed arms as Elfman put Orin over his right shoulder and brought him back inside.

"I can walk." protested Orin as he told Elfman to put him down, as Lisanna snickered.

"Just shut it already," said Elfman as Mirajane went over to check on Erza as her team brought her back inside.

"You keep this up and there might not be any reason to let you leave the infirmary," chuckled Makarov as he sat next to Orin. "Also, your reward for that job you did will be used for guild hall repairs."

The Black Dragon Slayer groaned as he dropped his head onto the pillow.

"She's the one that wanted to fight," whined Orin.

"As I heard her tell me, but what surprises me as that she was defeated," he spoke and jumped up onto his feet to leave. "I'd say get well soon because Erza's not one stay number two."

Orin just laid down and went to sleep while Malex slept at the end of the bed.

Lisanna looked at them and smiled.

"When are you going to tell him you like him.'' Erza Asked Lisanna.

"Is it that obvious?" Lisanna asked, embarrassed as her face turned a deep red.

"To me yes, take my advice tell him soon or else someone else might," Erza spoke with a generous smile, her mouth in a sad frown as she remembered Jellal.

As they talked they did not know Malex was listening in.

"This I did not see coming.'' said Malex to himself surprised at what he just heard.

He just decided to keep quiet about if for now and deal with it later.

That is it for now sorry if it was a bit short and all.

I was inspired to make this chapter by a scene from episode 41 in which Erza went berserk when a piece of cake she was eating got ruined cause of Gray and Elfman.

**That is it for now sorry if it was a bit short and all. I was inspired to make this chapter by a scene from episode 41 in which Erza went totally berserk when a piece of cake she was eating got ruined cause of Gray and Elfman. And I wanted to show Orin beating Erza in a fight.**  
**If anyone has any ideas for a chapter let me know. Till next time this Myzor king of war signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 Time fo the magic games.**

**Time for Makarov to pick who will fight in the magic games before anyone ask Jellal will not be in games like he was in the Manga/Anime in his place will be Orin the others who were chosen will be the same as the ones in the Manga/Anime.**

Tho Jellal will still show up if I can fit him in. Any way

Orin and Malex were heading to the guild having returned from a job.

Both still did not like being a guild and were not happy about going back.

"I wish we did not have to go back to that damn guild.''' said malex as the black Exceed as he flew above his friend.

"Until we find Acnologia, we have to.'' said Orin.

Both the black Dragon slayer and black Exceed kept going till they saw the guild.

"Orin, Malex.'' Came a voice as the 2 looked on to see Lisanna who was running up to them.

"What's with you.'' asked Malex. As the young Take-over mage reached them.

"Master has an announcement to make come on.'' said Lisanna as she grabbed Orin by his hand and lead him back to the guild.

"Hold on.'' said Orin as Lisanna lead him.

"Hey wait for.'' said malex as he fallowed.

They reached the guild just Natsu and Gray got into another of their fights.

"You are so going down this time, Flame Brain!" Gray yelled as he tackled Natsu to the floor. And they started to fight..

"In your dreams Ice head.'' said natsu.

"Keep it down it you two!" Erza shouted. "If you don't break it up I will break you."

Both of them stopped and walked from each other, as they did not want to anger Erza.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Came Makarovs voice as they all stopped what ever it was they were doing, and looked up at their guild master.

"The time of the Grand Magic Games has come.'' said Makarov.

"Now to announce those who will represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games some will act as reserves in the event a member of your team can not fight.!"

Makarov took out a list that contained the names of those who would compete all waited eager to see who would fight.

"Wonder who he will pick.'' asked Malex.

"Who knows.'' said orin.

"The fallowing wizards that will represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games are.!"

"Orin Dragoon!"

Orin smiled both at the fact he was chosen and also at the fact he was first.

''Elfman Strauss."

Elfman then yelled with joy at being chosen.

''Mirajane Strauss."

Mirajane was happy that she would be fighting.

"Gajeel RedFox!"

Gajeel pumped his right fist up in the air full of pride.

"Laxus Dreyer.''

Laxus just smiled happy he was chosen.

"Erza Scarlet."

Erza smiled at being chosen.

''Wendy Marvell.''

Wendy was shocked at hearing her name.''

"Gray Fullbuster."

Gray just simply grinned.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu roared with pride.

"Juvia Lockser.''

Juvia smiled at the thought of fighting beside Gray.

"Cana Alberona."

Cana gave a smile.

''And now finally, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy gave a light shreak, she could not believe she was chosen.

"Alright everyone return to what ever it was you were doing before, you have 3 months before the Grand Magic Games!" Said Makarov. "So that is 3 months to train.''

As everyone started talking.

Orin and Malex turned to walk away.

"Orin, Malex wait up.'' Said Lisanna as she caught up to them.

"What.'' asked Malex.

"Were are you going.'' asked Lisanna.

"To train what else.'' said Orin.

"Wait up I'll go with you.'' Said Lisanna as she fallowed the black dragon slayer and the black Exceed.

"Hey hold up your not going to train unless I'm there.'' Said Elfman.

"Calm down Elfman.'' Said Mirajane as she tried to calm her little brother down.

"Why don't we all train together.'' Said Lisanna

"Great idea.'' Said Mirajane.

"Hey Orin what do you think.'' Asked Lisanna as she saw both Orin and Malex were all ready half way away from the guild Hall.

"Hey wait up.'' said Lisanna as she and her big brother and big sister fallowed the black dragon slayer and the black Exceed.

Some time later.

Orin was facing Elfman in a fight.

Orin was kicking the crap out of Elfman.

"Your going down.'' Said Elfman.

"Beast Soul.'' yelled Elfman as he transformed and charged at Orin who simply stepped a side and put his foot out tripping Elfman over, then brought his knee into Elfmans gut knocking the wind out of him, then choped him in the back of his neck.

Then grabbed him by his legs and threw him into some trees.

"Orin, Elfman pleaded don't hurt each other.'' said Lisanna.

"How are we suppose to spare if we don't try to hurt each other.'' Both said at once.

''Beast Soul: Weretiger.'' Yelled Elfman as he transformed into that of a Weretiger, a massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing distinctive traits of deffiferent felines. He still stood on his rear legs, which, however, gain a structure similar to those of a feline, with his toes sprouting sharp, dark claws, not unlike those appearing on his fingers. The Take Over, more a reminiscent of a leopard's than a tiger's. He also gains a long, messy and dark mane similar to a lion's topping his head, which sprouts a large, dark feline nose and large fauces lined up with sharp teeth. Thick, light fur grows on his lower face. Strangely enough, his ears remain human in placement and appearance, though they become elongated and extremely pointy. A mildly long, spotted feline tail ending in a dark tuft sprouts from his lower back.

"Try dodging me now.'' Yelled Elfman as he charged at Orin and tried to stike him using the super speed the form he was in granted him. But each time he attacked orin dodged each one like they were nothing.

"Black Dragon's Hard Fist." yelled Orin as he punched Elfman in the gut and he changed Back while rubbing his stomach.

"Had enough.'' asked The Black dragon slayer.

"Take my advice stay down.'' said Malex as the Black Exceed floated near them.

"Ha a real man never gives up,'' said Elfman as he got up.

''Beast Soul: Lizardman.'' Yelled Elfman as he then became a Lizardman, a large, anthropomorphous reptilian creature. His was nearly completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, are shown to be particularly large, protruding and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare are the front section of his torso and the palm of his hands. His fingers grow sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which become much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement, and thus making Elfman's feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. His hair now a long, messy and spiky light mane a tophis head and extending to his middle back; Elfman's head itself gained reptilian features, becoming more stubby, no visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes. His Fairy Tail stamp is still visible on the flat scales covering the left part of his neck. Elfman's clothing is replaced by a pair of mildly loose, dark pants going down below his knees, held up by a belt completely composed of square studs and sporting rectangular metal plates covered in round holes on his thighs' front parts, held there by chains.

"OK little man lets see you handle this.'' said Elfman as he tried to make Orin attack him.

"Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Scales.!" said Orin as he was covered in black scales with blue markings.

"Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos fist .!" said Orin as he started to rapidly punching Elfman. He then rushed at Elfman who was grinning as Orin punched him in the face sending him down.

As Elfman tried to get up Orin attacked him again.

"Black Dragon Double knuckle.!" said Orin as both of his fists were covered in blue and black energy and he delivered two powerful punches right into Elfman's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Black Dragon spin kick.!" said Orin as he jumped at Elfman while his entire body was covered in blue and black energy, while he spun around, and delivered a double kick to Elfman in the same spot he punched him.

Elfman changed back as he got up tho he did struggle a bit he looked at Orin and was shocked that his hands were fine.

"Hey hold up what gives why are your hands not injured.'' Demanded the Big Take-over mage.

"Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Scales.!" said Orin as ''Back when Acnologia was training me, I was made to fight against creatures like the one you turned into many, many times, and I learned this technique to protect myself from the damage one normally gets from punching the type of creature you turned into.'' Said Orin. "And that was not even the hard stuff.''

"You mean you had a way of taking down my Beast Soul: Lizardman take-over.'' asked A shocked Elfman.

Hearing that made Lisanna wonder just what kind of childhood Orin must have had if he was made to go through the things he just said he did as a child.

"Yep as I said I was made to fight creatures like that many, many times when I was being raised by Acnologia as well as other things. Did you really think a child raised by the black dragon would be an easy person to beat.'' said the black dragon slayer as he walked to Elfman and punched him in the chest and he went down.

"That's that.'' Said Malex as he hopped on Orin's right shoulder.

"Not yet now you have to face me.'' said Mirajane.

"You very well I could use a real fight.'' said Orin as he told malex to wait up in a tree for him.

Mirajane then went into her Satan Soul form and got ready to fight.

"I want to see if your worthy.'' said Mirajane.

"Worthy for what.'' asked Orin as Mirajane attacked, she threw one lightning fast move after another which Orin countered.

Elfman was shocked as he watched his sister and the black dragon slayer fight on equal term.

Lisanna just hoped that both of them did not hurt one another.

''Demon Blast.'' Said Mirajane as she gathered a large ball of dark energy between her hands, then fired it as dark purple beam at orin who simply ducked underneath it and rolled, completely dodging it.

"Not bad Orin.'' said Mirajane.

"I've spent a lifetime learning how to dodge.'' said Orin. As he charged at Mirajane and punched her right in the face sending her into some rocks.

''Satanic Blast.'' said Mirajane as she formed a sphere of Darkness Magic in her hands above head head and then, after a sufficient amount of Magic had been gathered, released at Orin in the form of a large beam

"Black Dragon's Shield!" Orin said, as a force field comprised of magic energy colored a dark grey appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. He held his ground as the attack ended and he uncrossed his arms.

All of the Strauss siblings were shocked that Orin was able to withstand the attack.

"Let's see you handle it again, Satanic Blast.'' said Mirajane as she unleashed the same attack again.

Orin took his guns out and started to channel magic energy into them.

"Black Dragon's Triple Dragon Roar." Yelled Orin as he fired a white energy beam from his mouth and both his guns at Mirajane's attack and over powered it. Mirajane just barley dodged it as the attack hit and destroyed several mountains.

Orin then ran at Mirajane. "Black Dragon Double knuckle.!" said Orin as both of his fists were covered in blue and black energy and he delivered two powerful punches right into Mirajanes gut, knocking her for a loop.

''Black Dragon's Claw.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue energy and he delivered a kick at Mirajane that sent her into some trees.

"Oh man he is a real man.'' said Elfman not believing how Orin just took down Mirajane.

Mirajane flew up from under the trees The take-over mage glared at the Dragon slayer.

''Satan Soul: Sitri.'' said Mirajane as she became taller and more massive, her hair was now longer and scruffier, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tuft. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat came with squared short sleeves, their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two horns jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs were covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mirajane's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however,

''Alright if that is how you want it DRAGON FORCE.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

Mirajane flew down at Orin to deliver a powerful double kick that Orin blocked with both his arms. When the kick hit the block as shock wave was created that knocked over many trees.

"This is bad what are they trying to destroy each other.'' said Lisanna.

Both then vanished.

"were did they go.'' asked Elfman.

"They are up there.'' said Malex looking up in the air as Lisanna and Elfman looked up.

"What do you mean Malex nothing is there.'' said Lisanna.

"Your not looking hard enough they are moving super fast to fast for you to see.'' said the Black Exceed.

"Just focused our energy into your eyes and you can see them.", Malex explained while looking up at the battle before them.

"So we just have to focus our power to see them?", Lisanna questioned.

"Just focus your energy.", Malex replied. "You'll get the hang of it."

They did just that and they saw Orin and Mirajane fighting. Just as Orin hit Mirajane in the face with a punch that sent her to the ground.

"Black Dragon's Hard Fist." yelled Orin as he flew at Mirajane ready to land the finishing blow.

''Darkness Shield.'' said Mirajane as she created a magic seal from both of her hands that acted as a shield that Orin broke through. And there was a explostion.

When the smoke cleared Orin had one of his feet on Mirajane's head.

"Do you surrender?" Asked Orin.

"Yes I yealled.'' said Mirajane as she returned to normal as did Orin who then sat down.

"Very impressive you beat my most powerful take-over.'' said Mirajane with a smile.

"Were gonna win the Magic ga,es for shore.'' said Elfman as he pumped his fists up into the air.

"I think we have trained enough for now why don't we rest.'' said Lisanna.

"Yes and any way time for lunch.'' said Mirajane.

Some time later.

The Strauss siblings were eating while Orin and malex went off to hunt for their own food.

"I wonder were Orin and Malex.'' asked Mirajane.

Lisanna was looking a 2 boxed lunches she made for Orin and Malex.

"What are those.'' asked Elfman.

"Looks like Lisanna made lunch for Orin and Malex.'' said Mirajane.

"But they are not here.'' said Lisanna sadly as Mirajane got up.

"Ill go look for them.'' said Mirajane as she went to look.

Some time later.

Mirajane came back with Orin and malex behind her who she found eating small animals.

"Well what did you want us back here for.'' asked Malex as the black Exceed landed on Orin's right shoulder.

"What else lunch.'' said Mirajane as she invited them to sit with them.

Both were onshore but sat anyway.

"Here.'' said Lisanna as she handed them each the box lunch she made after opening them.

"What is this.'' Asked Malex.

"Box lunches I made try them.'' Said Lisanna.

Both were filled with different kinds of meat.

Malex took a bit out and placed it in his mouth after smelling it, then swallowed.

He then started to eat it like crazy till it was all gone, then let out a burp.

"That was the best meal I ever ate.'' said Malex as he laid down full.

"Really.'' asked A happy Lisanna.

Orin smelled it then put some of it in his mouth then started to eat it like crazy till it was all gone.

"Man that was good.'' said Orin as he also laid down.

"Really.'' asked Lisanna.

"Yep best thing I ever ate in my life.'' said Orin.

Lisanna was really happy to hear that so much so she could not help but cry.

"Hey what's with you.'' asked Malex.

"Nothing Malex I'm just really happy that you both liked it.'' said Lisanna.

"you made this.'' asked Orin.

"yes and I'm happy you both loved it so much.'' said Lisanna.

"that's my sister she cooks like a real man.'' said Elfman.

"Again with that real man stuff.'' Thought Malex.

"The way you to act it's like you never had a cooked meal before.'' said Mirajane as Orin and Malex just gave theses looks that said they didn't ever.

"Wait you 2 never ate anything like this before.'' asked Elfman.

"No not really.'' said Orin.

"When we lived Acnologia we had to fight and hunt for food.'' said Malex. "We ate what ever we could when we could otherwise we got nothing and starved.'' Said Malex.

That took the Strauss siblings were shocked at that, just what kind of childhood did the black dragon put them through.

"Malex enough.'' said Orin as he started to get a bit upset talking about his foster father.

"OK let's not think about anything sad.'' said Mirajane who decided to change the subject. "Let's just focus on winning the magic games.''

They all agreed on that.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 Orin VS Gildarts.**

**OK now everyone here it is now chapter 5 sorry for the long waiting and all that I was just real been busy with another story anyway I'm back to work on this anyway on with the story.**

It was a new day the sun had risen and all was well.

Orin and Malex had got up early to train and went to do it alone wanting to be by themselves for a change.

Orin was siting under a waterfall while meditating as he did that. Malex was asleep in a tree sleeping the day away.

Lisanna was looking for them, she was hoping they had not left her and her siblings. She kept walking till she herd snoring.

She saw Makex asleep in a tree and knew that Orin was close by and sure enough she saw him sitting under a waterfall.

"Hey Orin your gonna get a cold doing that.'' Lisanna called out causing the Dragon slayer to look at her.

Orin said nothing he just got to the dry ground and dried off like a dog then got dressed as fast as he could.

"What brings you out here.'' Asked Orin who was wondering why Lisanna would come all the way out here just to find them.

"Well you and Malex just took off and I was wondering where you were.'' Said Lisanna concerned while blushing after seeing Orin's well built body..

"Well we are OK.'' Came Malex voice as the black Exceed flew down from the tree he was in and landed on Orin's shoulder.

"Well come on let's get back to the others.'' Said Lisanna as she grabbed Orin by his hand and lead him back to the others.

"Hold on.'' said Orin as a Lisanna lead him.

"Hey wait for.'' Called out Malex as he fallowed.

As the ran through the forest they soon bumped into someone.

"Are you OK.'' Came a voice Lisanna knew. As she looked up to see Gildarts.

"Gildarts.'' Said a happy Lisanna as she got up.

"Lisanna what are you doing out here alone.'' Asked Gildarts who was happy to see Lisanna but was wondering what she was doing out here.

"I'm not alone Orin and Malex are with me.'' Said Lisanna as she directed the guilds strongest to the black dragon slayer and his exceed.

Gildarts was a bit shocked to see them as Orin was the son of the very same dragon that maimed him years ago but remembered what it was that mater Makerov had told him and how he was now a member of fairy tail. So he got over it and smiled

"Never thought we would meet like this Gildarts with a nerves smile and a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm amazed your still breathing after the wounds my father gave you.'' Said Orin as he crossed his arms.

"How do you know about that.'' Asked Lisanna.

"We saw him and Acnologia fight.'' Said Malex as he landed on Orin's right shoulder.

"Can we not talk about that.'' Asked Gildarts not wanting to remember how he was maimed. He really did not like to be reminded of his first lose.

"Any way glad I ran into you.'' Said Orin cracking his knuckles. "I have been wanting see if your as tough as they say.''

"Orin yours wounds you are still recovering.'' Said Lisanna not wanting him to get hurt again.

"Calm down Lisanna I'm OK and I can fight him.'' Said Orin all confident and also ready.

"Very well I must admit I have been wanting to see how strong you are to.'' Said Gildarts as he got into a fighting stance. "I should warn you I'm not good at holding back.''

"Malex get Lisanna out of here and to her siblings.'' Said Orin as Said Exceed went into his larger form and took Lisanna away from the fight.

"Alright kid lets see what you got.'' Stated Gildarts as Orin charged at him and tried to kick him, which Gildarts countered and to his surprise he was sent skidding a back a bit back.

"Not bad let's see you handle this.'' Declared Gildarts as he threw a punch that Orin blocked then jumped up to try and once more kick Gildarts who blocked it again, but failed to see the 2nd punch coming his way that hit him right in the face and sent him into a tree which broke upon impact.

"Man I can't remember the last time someone managed to land a punch like that.'' Stated Gildarts as he got up while chuckling.

Orin charged at Gildarts then leaped up and as he headed for Gildarts he got ready to strike.

''**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue magic and delivered a kick that Gildarts blocked and using his crash magic on the ground to cushion the force of the attack.

"Not bad kid.'' Said Gildarts as he threw Orin into a tree which broke apart upon impact. But he was far from finished as he got straight up and charged at Gildarts.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon******'s double Claw**!**" Orin roared as he flew at Gildarts and both his feet were covered in covered in blackish blue magic as he also spun around ready to deliver a double spin kick.

Acting quickly Gildarts countered with a attack of his own. ''Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean.'' He yelled as he threw a punch imbued with hiss crash magic that negated Orin's attack and sent the black Dragon slayer flying.

"Man that was close.'' Said Gildarts who's hand was a bit numb from that he looked on to see Orin flying but then to his surprise what he saw next was a total shock.

"**Black Dragon Roar.'' **Orin yelled as he unleashed a powerful blast of white energy that he used to propel himself right back at his opponent.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon******'s double Claw**!**" Orin roared as he flew at Gildarts at high speed and both his feet were covered in covered in blackish blue magic to deliver another double spin kick.

This time it hit Gidarts in the chest and sent him flying through the forest through tree's and into a mountain side. Orin thought he had won but in the blink of an eye Gildarts was right in front of him and tried to knee him in the gut But Orin countered with his hands as Gildarts using both his hands knocked him to the ground, Orin quickly recovered and sweep kicked Gildarts grabbed him by his legs and spun him around and threw him into a massive rock and as he did he jumped at him ready to strike again.

"**Black Dragon's Hard fist**.!" said Orin as his fists were covered in blue and black energy and he delivered a powerful punch right into Gildarts gut knocking the wind out of him. Then jumped back.

He then herd laughter as he saw Gildarts walk towards him and saw he was in pain tho.

"Oh man you are something else kid I mien I hardly ever got injured like this and I think I can stop holding back and let go.'' Said Gildarts with a smirk.

"OK then do it and I will do the same.''' Declared Orin cracking his knuckles.

"OK you got a deal kid.'' Said Gildarts as he started to then fully unleash all his magic power.

While the power that was being unleashed would have intimidated any other Wizard it did not fase Orin who had trained with Acnologia the dragon that Gildarts was unable to beat both alone and with his guilds other strongest Members. He just got ready to do the same.

"OK now for me.'' Said Orin as he started to unleash his power to.

''**DRAGON FORCE**.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

the power both were unleashing was equal and both got ready to attack.

This was the first time Gildarts saw Orin in Dragon force and was a bit impressed.

Both decided to put everything that had in one punch as both charged at the other and both fists collided and resulted in a massive explosion that wrecked a great deal of the forest.

When the smoke cleared both were down and blacked out.

They both laid there Till Malex along with Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman came and found them.

"Orin, Orin wake up.'' Came a voice as Orin woke up to See Malex and Lisanna along with Mirajane and Elfman. They were all back at where they were staying.

Orin was wrapped in Bandages as his wounds had again reopened and needed to be treated as for Gildarts he was also bandaged up and woke up a second after Orin did.

"Who won.'' Asked Orin wanting to know who won the fight.

"From the looks of things it was a tie.'' Said Malex.

"Yep it was a tie.'' Said Gildarts who was a bit upset as his pride was hurt a bit as having a tie was not something he had done in his life before till now.

"I will say this if you were not still recovering you might have won.'' admitted Gildarts.

"What were you thinking.'' Yelled Lisanna who was crying. "You could of died.''

"Yeah but I didn't so calm down.'' Said Orin as he sat up.

"Best not argue kid.'' Said Gildarts as he sat up. "Believe me it is never good for a man to argue with a woman.'' He said remembering all the times he argued with his late Ex wife.

Mirajane and Elfman then both came up to them.

"Glad your both up.'' Said Mirajane with a smile.

Elfman came up Orin a smile on his face.

"Now I can say you are a real man.'' Said Elfman as he playfully slapped Orin on his bandaged back.

"You went toe to toe with our guilds strongest and tied with him something not even a real man like me could do.'' Said Elfman playfully slapped Orin on his bandaged back.

"There he goes with that real man stuff again.'' mumbled Malex.

"OK Elfman that's enough we don't want Orin's wounds to reopen again.'' Said Mirajane to her brother.

"Yeah OK I should go get some food ready.'' Said Elfman as he went to cook.

"As for you Orin you should rest same to you Gildarts.'' Said Mirajane as Gildarts lay down.

"I'm fine.'' Said Orin as he tried to get up.

"Orin no get back down and lay down.'' Said Lisanna as she tried to get Orin to lie down tho not with much luck.

"I'm fine Lisanna.'' Said Orin. As they struggled they both tripped with Lisanna landing on Orin and when she opened her eyes she saw her lips on his.

Both immediately separated while blushing like crazy.

"hoho looks like Lisanna has herself a boyfriend.'' Said Gildarts with a cheesy grin.

"Indeed she dose.'' Said Mirajane with a smile.

"We tripped it was an accident.'' They both said in union.

"They don't believe you.'' Said Malex As he face palmed.

"Next thing you know they will be getting married.'' Said Gildarts.

"Yes and having children.'' Said Mirajane.

"And raising a family.'' Said Gildarts.

"We are right here.'' Said Both Orin and Lisanna in union as both Gildarts and Mirajane laughed at their reactions.

"This is gonna be a long day.'' Said Malex to himself.

**OK That is it for now again I am so very sorry for the long wait will try to update more and sorry of this is a bit short and all anyway please review and give any ideas you got thanks and till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 First fight the games begin.  
**

**Hello everyone here it is now chapter 6 finished and up now hope you all enjoy it a lot OK anyway on with the story.**

After a few long weeks Orin, Malex, Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman had finished their training and had rejoined the others ready to compete in the games.

Master decided it would be best that they save Orin for the fighting parts of the games as he was their trump card . While he did not like it Lisanna was able to get him to calm down. Tho after how badly they went Master was starting to think otherwise they made it to Preliminary Event but were in last place.

Now came time for the first match They were going up against Lamia Scale.

"OK Orin We are counting on you to get us out of last place.'' Said Makarov.

"So no pressure ha.'' Asked Orin as he walked out to the arena.

"OH man I wanted to fight.'' complained Natsu like a little child.

"Shut up.'' Said Malex as he went into his larger form and knocked Natsu out with a single punch. Then returned to his smaller form.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude good sir.'' Said Makarov as he patted the black Exceed on the head.

"Well someone needed to shut him up.'' Said Malex with a smile.

"I'm really starting to like this cat.'' Said Gray to Erza.

"Good luck Orin.'' Said Lisanna.

Orin made his way to the arena.

When he got there he saw who he was to fight it was Jura.

"Not good.'' Said Gray.

"Yes he might be in trouble.'' Said Erza.

"Don't worry he will be fine.'' Said Mirajane.

"Cause he is a real man.'' Said Elfman.

Makarov was shocked to see that Lamia Scale was sending their trump card out early to. He also knew this would be a problem he had herd over the past 7 years Jura had risen to the place of 5th strongest wizard saint and was not sure if Orin could win.

In the arena.

"So your Jura of the wizard saint ha.'' Asked Orin all happy and ready to fight.

"Yes that I am.'' Said Jura.

"Good I was hoping to get an opponent who could put up a fight.'' Said Orin getting into a fighting stance.

"I have herd a few things about you and I wish to see if they are true.'' Said Jura as he got ready to fight.

They were then told to begin.

**''Supreme King Rock Crush**.'' Yelled Jura who decided to attacked first.

Jura rapidly moved one of his hands in Orin's direction, with the palm open. This prompted many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards the boy, encasing him in a rocky formation. Jura then joined his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components,

"ORIN.'' Yelled Lisanna as she saw the explosion.

Malex however was calm like he knew something the others did not.

As the smoke cleared Jura and everyone saw Orin was unharmed as he walked through the smoke.

"WHAT.'' Yelled Jura as his mouth hit the ground at seeing the Black dragon slayer with not a scratch on him.

"HOW.'' Asked the wizard saint.

"**Black Dragon's Shield**!" Orin said as he explained as the rocks came at him he used the technique to protect himself from harm.

"Impressive I can see I will have to try harder.'' Said Jura. As he stomped his foot on the ground. "**Pillars**.'' He yelled as several pillars of rock came up from the ground trying to strike Orin who dodged each one then wait for the right moment then jumped off one right at Jura.

''**Black Dragon's Blade Horn**.'' said Orin as his whole body was covered in blue and black energy and he charged at Jura while also smashing through some pillars and headbutted Jura right in the gut scoring the first hit as Jura was flung into the arena wall.

"**Iron Rock Fist**." Yelled Jura after he hit the wall as he

extended one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the Black Dragon slayer. This prompted a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the boy with its fist clenched.

"**Black Dragon's Hard Fist.**" yelled Orin as he countered it with his fist covered in blue and black energy which smashed the fist.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon's double Claw!**" Orin roared as he flew at Jura with both his feet were covered in covered in blackish blue magic as he also spun around ready to deliver a double spin kick.

''**Rock Mountain**.'' Yelled Jura as he joined his palms together. Which prompted a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. it proved strong enough to just barley block the attack.

"Not bad your tougher then they say.'' Said Orin.

"Same to you, you are a worthy opponent.'' Said Jura.

"That move was cool let's see it stand up to what you got coming your way next.'' Said Orin as he backed up a bit then charged at Jura.

''**Rock Mountain**.'' Yelled Jura as he summoned the earth giant again.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon's double Claw comet!**" Orin yelled Orin as he flewat Jura again with both of his feet were covered in covered in blackish blue magic as he also spun around ready to deliver a double spin kick. Only this time he unleashed a Dragon's Roar in the opposite direction to give him a boost and this time when it hit he broke through shocking Jura so much he could not defend from the attack as he was sent into the wall again.

"Wow.'' Said Lucy.

"Unreal.'' Said Laxus.

"Impressive using his Dragon Roar to give himself a extra boost to help deliver the attack.'' Said Makarov. Who was impressed at what he saw.

"Remind me not to piss him off.'' Said Gajeel.

"You said it.'' Said Gray as they saw Jura get back in the fight.

"Impressive I have faced many opponents but none have ever managed to get through my **Rock Mountain** spell said Jura who was truly impressed with the boy.

"Your 1 of the only 2 people who ever was able to counter my **Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon's double Claw**.'' Said Orin.

"1 of 2 I take it most others fell to it.'' Asked Jura.

"Yep sep you and 1 other.'' Said Orin remembering Gildarts and how fighting him allowed him to think of his **Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon's double Claw comet**.

"While I am enjoying this I feel it is time to end it.'' Said Jura sternly as he got ready to strike.

''**Rumbling Mt. Fuji**.'' Said Jura as he joined his hands together before himself. As he did so, the area immediately in front of him was struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaked havoc on anything in it's path, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. There was smoke everywhere and there was Jura standing tall.

"You were a worthy opponent.'' said Jura.

"Ha ya missed.'' Came Orin's voice as Jura quickly turned around to see Orin standing behind him.

"Hello.'' Said Orin as the yaws of Jura and everyone in the stadium minus Malex hit the ground.

"Now it is my move.'' Said Orin as he got ready to attack.

''**DRAGON FORCE**.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

"Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos Fist!" Yelled Orin as he struck Jura with a fist covered in blackish blue magic energy, the sheer amount of it knocked the wind out of him. He swung again and again and again. Then decided to finish it with a kick. ''Black Dragon's Claw.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue magic and delivered a kick that sent Jura once more into the arena wall this time he blacked out upon impact.

"Jura is knocked out the winner Orin Dragoon of Fairy tail.'' Chapati Lola one of the judges announced. As Fairy tail's members along with most of the people in the crowd cheered.

Orin just walked up to Jura and picked him up as the crowed watched wondering what he was doing as the saw Orin place Jura over his shoulder and carry him to his Guild mates and placed him in front of them.

"Thank you for the helping hand.'' Came Jura's voice.

"Call it a thank you for the great fight.'' Said Orin as he walked back to his guild.

"You better get stronger cause I wanna fight you again one day.'' Said Orin.

"As I want to face you again.'' Said Jura with a smile. As he then looked over at Makarov.

"You gained an amazing new member Makarov.'' Thought Jura.

"Hey was what he did legal.'' Asked Rabian another of the judges.

"What he did was show good sportsmanship nothing in the rules against said.'' yajima as the whole crowd cheered at what just happened.

"And now to the score's.'' Said Chapati Lolaas they showed the score for Lamia Scale first. "Lamia Scale score is 8544.''

"Fairy tail's score is 8800.'' Said Yajima as he and the other judges decided to award extra bonus points to Fairy tail for the great show of sportsmanship Orin displayed.

When Orin made it back Lisanna grabbed him in a hug and kissed him on the lips as both then jumped apart realizing they were in public as they saw the others looking at them and grinning.

"Not one word from any of you about this.'' said Orin.

"About what you how you and Lisanna locked lips.'' Said Natsu as Orin knocked him out with a single punch.

"Now that is funny.'' Said Malex.

"Congratulations on your win and thanks to you we are out of last place.'' Said Makarov.

"But we are still behind now we are in 6th place.'' said Happy.

"Can you not let me enjoy anything we are out of last place so who cares.'' Stated Makarov.

"Thanks to our secret weapon here.'' Said Laxus directing their attention to Orin.

"And before long we will be back on top as this kingdoms number 1 guild.'' Said Gray.

"Yeah but we still gotta go through them first.'' Said Gajeel as he pointed to Sabertooth the guild who held the title of strongest guild.

"Yes and that will not be easy.'' Said Juvia.

"Yes so all of you be careful.'' Said Makarov.

"Don't worry we will be fine.'' Said Gajeel with a grin.

"and we will also win this whole thing.'' Said Laxus agrring with Iron dragon slayer.

"I wish they would keep it down.'' Said Malex who still found them to loud for his liking.

**Well that is it for this chapter I tried ti get it done as fast as I could as to try and make up for taking so long hope you all enjoyed it sorry of it is a bit short anyway please review so I know you all still like it and want more and I will try to make chapters next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello everyone here it is for you all now chapter 7 hope you all will enjoy it and hope you were not waiting to long I am trying to get these done as fast as I can anyway on with the story.**

fairy tail was at a tavern celebrating their first real win with Orin as the guest of Honor tho he was not liking how close everyone was getting to him. Malex was also not enjoying it not at all.

''Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves here.'' Asked Orin.

''Yeah I mean we still have got a long way to go.'' Said Malex.

"Ah come on we are not gonna stay where are forever.'' Said Cana with a drunk grin on her face.

"Yeah soon Fairy tail is gonna be on top again.'' Said Laxus with a grin full of pride.

"You said it.'' Said Gajeel who was sitting with Levy.

"We still have to beat Sabertooth.'' Said Levy who was worried as they were not push overs.

"You worry to much shrimp just watch we are gonna take them down.'' Said Gajeel as he put an arm around Levy who blushed.

"Yeah I'm all fired up I can't wait to kick all their asses stated Natsu with pride.

As everyone kept on partying, Orin and Malex slipped out wanting to get away from the noise.

Both walked around the streets for a bit just themselves.

"I'm not sure if all this is a good thing.'' Said Malex with a pissed off look on his face.

"What isn't.'' Asked Orin looking at his Exceed friend wondering what he meant.

"Us being here in that guild. What if someone finds out who we are and or knows who we are.'' Said Malex now with a serous look. "We could wind up in big trouble.''

"Yeah but who could know who we are.'' Asked Orin.

"Besides us.'' Came a voice as the Black Dragon Slayer and Black Exceed looked to see it was Sabertooth's team lead by Sting.

Sting along with his Exceed Lector and Rogue and his Exceed Frosch and the rest of their team

Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino.

"Never thought I'd see ether of you again.'' Said Orin to Sting and Rogue.

"Or you furballs.'' Said Malex to Lector and Frosch.

"Glad to see you still remember us.'' Said Sting with a grin.

"It is good to see you again.'' Said Rogue.

"Yeah again.'' Frosch agreeing with his dragon slayer friend.

"Still acting like a parrot.'' Said Malex to the Exceed in the frog costume.

"Parrot, parrot.'' Said Frosch in is happy tone.

"Will you stop that.'' Said Lector annoyed at Frosch stupidity.

"I can see that his IQ has not increased since last time.'' Said Malex as he folded his arms.

"What is it you all want.'' Asked Orin.

"Why we want the 2 of you to join our guild.'' Said Minerva in a seductive tone.

"Yeah or would you rather stay in that wimpy guild your in.'' Asked Orga.

"And work for that decrepit dictator you call your guild master forget it.'' Said malex as he did not like or trust Jiemma not one bit.

"Really dose he speak for you as well.'' Asked Sting to the Black Dragon slayer.

"Yeah he dose.'' Said Orin with a stern look on his face as he also did not like or trust Jiemma not one bit.

"Then we will have to make you change your mind.'' Said Rogue. As Orga as he walked out in front.

Orga cracked his knuckles as he grinned.

"Black Lightning Sphere." Yelled Orga as he brought one of his arms forward, the elbow slightly bent, creating a very large sphere of black lightning appeared Where Orin and Malex were and wrecked the area.

"Got them.'' Said Orga with a grin but it soon faded as he then lost consciousness and fell forward.

"Orga what's wrong.'' Asked Rufus as he saw Orin in front of Orga lift him up with one hand and quickly realized that the Black Dragon slayer dodged the attack but he wondered where was Malex.

He soon got his answer when Malex Appeared in front of him in his larger form and took Rufus out with 1 punch.

Orin then threw Orga at Yukino who landed on her.

"Still as fast and strong as ever I can see.'' Said Sting impressed at how strong Orin still was.

"But you will fall.'' said Rogue with a serous tone.

"Let's get em.'' Said Sting as he and Rogue attacked Orin, Sting threw a punch as Rogue threw a kick.

Orin caught both of them and threw them at Minerva.

"My turn.'' Said Yukino as she took out one of her keys only for Malex to judo chop her in the neck knocking her out.

"Not so tough are ya.'' Said Malex as he threw Orga, Yukino, Rufus, Lector and Frosch at Sting, Rogue and Minerva.

"You ain't won yet.'' Said Sting as he, Rogue and Minerva got out from under their guild mates.

"Fire Dragon Roar.'' Came Natsu's voice as his attack came at Sabertooth's members.

Orin and Malex looked to see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov and the others show up.

"What the hell are you all doing here.'' Asked malex as he was not happy they were here.

"Herd all the noise came to cjeck it out.'' Said Laxus.

"You were having a blast and didn't invite us.'' Said Gray.

"Looks like you had fun.'' Said Lucy.

"Yes but it looks like it is not over yet.'' Said Erza.

"Fine by me.'' Said Gajeel.

"Orin are you alright.'' Asked Lisanna as she ran up to him to see if he was OK.

"I'm fine.'' Said Orin.

"Who ever you are you better have a good reason for attacking one of our guild mates.'' said Natsu getting ready to fight.

"They are Sabertooth's team you dumbass.'' Said Gajeel.

"That we are and we were simple trying to get these 2 to realize what a mistake they made joining your guild.'' Said Minerva.

"What did you say.'' Said Natsu.

"Enough unless you wanna fight us all you best leave now.'' Said Makarov.

"How's about this hand those 2 over to us so they can join a real guild.'' Said Sting.

"NEVER.'' Yelled Lisanna as she stood in front of Orin and malex trying to protect them.

"And why should we do that.'' Asked Gray.

"Cause if you don't then we will have to tell everyone who his father is.'' Said Minerva as all of Fairy tail went pale as they knew what she meant.

"Yes I can imagine many would be interested in learning that Fairy tail's new Dragon Slayer is the son of Acnologia.'' said Sting.

Makarov gritted his teeth while he hated to admit it they were right this would give the council the perfect reason to have them disbanded.

"So that's how it is blackmail ha,'' Said Laxus.

"Ha what now.'' Asked Natsu as Gajeel punched him.

"Idiot they are threatening to tell everyone that Orin's dad is Acnologia.'' Said Gajeel annoyed at Natsu's stupidity.

"Yeah so.'' Asked Natsu still not getting it.

"So we would get in trouble.'' Said Gray as he face palmed also annoyed at Natsu's stupidity.

"Yeah they might even disband your guild and throw you all in jail.'' Said Lector.

"So hand the kid and the cat over to us and we will refrain form telling anyone ether that or forfeit the games.'' Said Minerva with a evil smile.

"You cowards to scared to fight us like real men ha.'' Yelled Elfman.

"We ain't afraid of nothing.'' said Sting. "Especially you wimps.''

"Then why don't you prove it.'' Said Natsu.

"Fight us in the games if your so sure you can win.'' Said Gajeel.

"OK fine if we win you gotta hand the kid and his cat over to us.'' Said Sting with a grin.

"OK fine but if we win you are to never breath a word of this to anyone and you will leave our guild alone.'' Said Erza.

"Or are you to scared to fight us.'' Asked Gray.

"No we are not and you have a deal.'' Said Minerva as she and Makarov shook hands.

"Hey don't we get a say in this.'' Asked Malex pissed off that they were not asking how he and Orin felt about this.

"OK then would you rather join our guild or stay with these wimps.'' Asked Minerva.

Malex just thought it through as did Orin but when Orin saw the sad look on Lisanna's face he gave in and accepted the terms of the deal.

"Fine I will go along with it.'' Said Orin giving unable to resist the look Lisanna was giving him.

"Yay.'' Said Lisanna as she hugged Orin who blushed.

"Damn it OK fine me to.'' Said Malex as he crossed his arms and sat down tho he would much rather just leave this guild as he still did not like it.

"You will regret not taking us up on our offer.'' Said Sting bitterly as he Lector, Rogue,Frosch, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino all left.

"Yeah you better run.'' Said Natsu as Orin punched him in the face knocking him out and then walked off as Malex returned to his smaller form and went and hopped on Orin's shoulder.

Back at the tavern.

Orin was guzzling down barrel after barrel of beer more so then Cana.

While he was doing that Malex was eating tons of meat.

"Is it just me or do they see, real mad.'' Asked Happy.

"After what happened I can not blame them.'' Said Pantherlily.

"Yes I'd have to agree with you.'' Said Carla.

"Yes I guess I can not blame them.'' Said Makarov as he sat down. Hoping nothing else would happen tonight. And wouldn't you know it as if by Clock work a sertin pink haired mage came charging in.

"Hey Orin! Fight me!" Natsu challenged as he came out of nowhere and charged at Orin who simply punched him in the face and sent him flying into the wall of the tavern.

"Chalk up another win for Orin.'' Said Laxus as he drank some beer.

"You win this time but next time your done for.'' Mumbled Natsu who's face was planted in the wall.

Lisanna wanted to see if Orin and Malex were OK but Mirajane told her it was best to leave them alone.

Meanwhile.

Sting, Lector, Rogue Exceed ,Frosch, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino stood before their Guild master Jiemma.

Sabertooth's giant guild master was not pleased with the failure his guild members told him of.

"You worthless bunglers.'' Jiemma's voiced boomed loudly so much so that Sting, Lector, Rogue,Frosch, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino and everyone else was knocked flat on their asses.

"I sent you to do 1 thing to get 1 Dragon slayer and his cat and what do you do.'' Yelled Jiemma as he ate some grapes and spat the seeds in the faces of Sting, Lector, Rogue,Frosch, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino. "You come back with nothing.''

"It is not over yet father.'' Said Minerva as she wiped her face clean.

"Yeah all we have to do is win and those 2 will be in our guild.'' Said Sting.

"They had better or all of you are out.'' Stated Jiemma which left Sting, Lector, Rogue,Frosch, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino all stunned.

"And speaking of out all of you get out of my sight now before I change my mid.'' Ordered Jiemma as everyone left.

Jiemma then sat down mumbling with anger.

**Well that's it for now sorry it is not that long I'm trying to make them longer anyway please review so I know you are still interested and want more so I know to keep writing any way this is it for now till next time this is Myzor King Of War signing out.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Elfman vs Bacchus

**Hello everyone here alright now it is chapter 8 hope you all enjoy it I tried to get this done as fast as I could to make up for taking so long from when I started this story. Also if you have anyone you wanna see fight someone tell me in reviews anyway on with the story.**

The games were ready to begin again. So far Fairy tail was just barley keeping up there main concerns were Lamia scale, Raven tail, Mermaid heel and Sabertooth.

Everyone was watching a match between Lamia scales Toby and Raven tail's did not last long as Toby was quickly defeated by Kurohebi. Who then took the suck Toby had on him and ripped it to pieces.

After that they were ready for the next round.

It was Elfman vs Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus.

"You had better win.'' Said Orin to himself as he watched Elfman go into the arena.

"Good luck big brother.'' Said Lisanna.

"A real man dose not need luck.'' Said Elfman.

"There he goes with that real man stuff again.'' Said Malex as he face palmed.

Elfman walked up to Bacchus who was lying down on his side.

"I was hoping I'd get to fight that kid who beat Jura.'' Said Bacchus to Elfman.

"Ha well instead your facing a real man.'' Said Elfman with pride.

"Oh really. Then why is it from what I herd you got your ass kicked by that kid over and over and never got close to beating him.'' Said Bacchus as he then sat up.

Elfman got pissed at hearing that. While he did not like it fact was Orin was way stronger then him.

"Hey how about a bet.'' Said Bacchus with a grin.

"What kind of bet.'' Asked Elfman as he raised an eyebrow.

"If I win then the kid joins my guild. And also I get to spend a night with those sisters of yours.'' Said Bacchus with a dirty grin.

Hearing what the Quatro Cerberus mage said really pissed Orin off. He did not care about weather he stayed in fairy tail or not but he would be damned if he would let that mutt lay a finger on Lisanna.

"Hey muscle head you better win if not make no mistake I will make you regret it.'' Said Orin as he gave off a dark aura that freaked everyone save for Malex out. While sending a death glare Elfmans way.

Elfman got a scared look on his face but then quickly recovered. "Don't worry I don't intend to loose to this mutt.'' Stated Elfman.

"Think what that Bacchus guy said made Orin Jealous.'' Said Lucy to Erza.

"I'd say your right.'' Said Erza as she and Lucy laughed a bit till they felt Orin Behind them. They looked to seem him in a pissed off mood and cracking both his knuckles.

"Care to repeat that.'' Asked Orin as both Lucy and Erza got scared as Orin punched the both of them into the ground.

"Yep defiantly jealous.'' Said Mirajane.

"Your lucky your Lisanna's sister.'' Said Orin.

"So what if she is I say punch her.'' Said Malex as Orin told him to be quiet.

Lisanna was happy to see that Orin cared enough about her to get jealous.

Back in the arena.

"So we got a deal.'' Asked Bacchus. "Yeah but if I win your guilds name is changed to Quarto puppy's for the rest of the games.'' Said Elfman.

"OK fine it's a deal.'' Said Bacchus as he got up. As they were then told to fight.

"I'll go first.'' Stated Bacchus as he charged at Elfman. "**Chop Hanging Palm.**" Yelled Bacchus as he delivered several lightning fast palm strikes to Elfman injuring him.

''Beast Soul: Weretiger.'' Yelled Elfman as he transformed into a a Weretiger, a massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing distinctive traits of deffiferent felines. He still stood on his rear legs, which, however, gain a structure similar to those of a feline, with his toes sprouting sharp, dark claws, not unlike those appearing on his fingers. The Take Over, more a reminiscent of a leopard's than a tiger's. He also gains a long, messy and dark mane similar to a lion's topping his head, which sprouts a large, dark feline nose and large fauces lined up with sharp teeth. Thick, light fur grows on his lower face. Strangely enough, his ears remain human in placement and appearance, though they become elongated and extremely pointy. A mildly long, spotted feline tail ending in a dark tuft sprouts from his lower back.

And charged at Bacchus while swinging his claws at him.

Bacchus dodged each one then palm striked Elfman up the chin then elbowed him in the back while tripping him up.

"Looks bad for the muscle head.'' Said malex.

"Yep.'' Said Orin.

In the arena.

"Looks like my guild is getting a new member and I am getting 2 beauties all to myself.'' said Bacchus with a grin as Elfman charged at him. Trying to strike him but got kicked in the face and sent flying into a wall with a palm strike.

As Elfman fell down his Take over was undone.

"Man I can't loose like this.'' Said Elfman as he looked over at his guild and saw another death glare from Orin that both frightened Elfman and reminded him what would happen if he lost.

"You ready to call it quiets yet.'' Asked Bacchus.

"Ha a real man never quiets.'' Stated Elfman.

Orin then smiled. "Looks like he won't lose after all.'' Said Orin.

"Yeah looks like it.'' Said Malex.

"What are you talking about.'' Asked Natsu as Orin without warning punched him into the ground knocking him out cold.

"Why'd you do that.'' Asked Gray.

"Cause hitting that idiot is fun.'' Stated Orin with a grin.

"OK point taken.'' Said Gray.

Back in the arena.

Elfman managed to get back up on his feet.

"This fight ain't over.'' Said Elfman. ''Beast Soul: Lizardman.'' Yelled Elfman as he then became a Lizardman. A large, anthropomorphous reptilian creature. His was nearly completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, are shown to be particularly large, protruding and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare are the front section of his torso and the palm of his hands. His fingers grow sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which become much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement, and thus making Elfman's feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. His hair now a long, messy and spiky light mane a tophis head and extending to his middle back; Elfman's head itself gained reptilian features, becoming more stubby, no visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes. His Fairy Tail stamp is still visible on the flat scales covering the left part of his neck. Elfman's clothing is replaced by a pair of mildly loose, dark pants going down below his knees, held up by a belt completely composed of square studs and sporting rectangular metal plates covered in round holes on his thighs' front parts, held there by chains. He finished Transforming just as Bacchus charged at him. "It is over.'' Yelled Bacchus as he hit Elfman but to his surprise Elfman was unharmed as for Bacchus he hands were lightly cut and parts of his armor broke off.

"My hands. What is this.'' Asked Bacchus.

"Lizardman if I cant hit you then you can't hit me.'' Said Elfman. "Come on your hands or my body this is a fight to see which one will break first.'' Said Elfman taunting Bacchus to keep attacking.

"OK Let's see who goes down first.'' Said Bacchus as he charged at Elfman who raised his arms as Bacchus started to rapidly attack Elfman.

With each hit Bacchus hands got more cut and more of his armor broke off.

"Ha you think your so tuogh well let me tell you if I was fighting Orin I'd be don for already.'' Said Elfman as Bacchus kept attacking.

"He could actually hurt me in this form you that's another story.'' Stated Elfman trying to get Bacchus mad so he'd hit more. Soon Bacchus fell to his knees as Elfmans take over was undone.

Both gasping for air. Elfman feel to his hands and knnes as Bacchus got up and yelled "Wild.'' as he then fell down.

"Bacchus is down the winner is Elfman of Fairy tail.'' Said 1 of the judges. "Fairy tail gets 10 points.''

"Every member of Fairy tail cheered save for Orin and malex who were not the cheering type.

"Guess that muscle head is tougher then we thought.'' Said Orin.

"Looks like it.'' Said Orin.

Later in the infirmary.

Elfman was bandaged up and lying down.

"Great job out there.'' Said Mirajane to her little brother.

"Thanks sis.'' Said Elfman.

"Yeah and thanks to you Orin and Malex get to stay.'' Said'' . Lisanna.

"Yeah but I have to wonder how many other guilds are gonna wanna get them to join them. Asked Elfman.

Meanwhile.

"Orin was outside as was Malex.

"Looks like your still stuck with this guild.'' Came a voice as Orin and Malex looked to see Minerva.

"What do you want.'' Asked Malex.

"I just came to see the 2 of you.'' Said Minerva as she walked up to them.

"Still trying to get us to join your guild.'' Asked Orin.

"Ah come on don't tell me you would rather stay with Fairy rail.'' Asked Minerva. "They are old news they might of been hot once but that was years ago now they are just a bunch of has beens trying to get back on top.''

"And you and your guild don't intend to let them.'' Asked Orin tho he knew the answer.

"No we don't.'' said Minerva.

"Well we are not interested we don't trust your father.'' Said malex.

"That we don't.'' Said Orin.

"You sure I can't change your mind.'' Asked Minerva as she got real close to Orin. "We could have so much fun like we used to.'' Said Minerva licking her lips.

"Like when you tried to save your own skin from getting in trouble with the council by trying to rat me out so you would not get in trouble for killing that girl from another guild.'' Said Orin as he was still pissed off.

"Cause we still remember that.'' Said Malex as he went into his bigger form.

"Ah come on you did get even with me by giving me that beating.'' said Minerva.

"Yeah and we should have killed you to.'' said malex.

"Forget it Minerva we are not interested so beat it.'' Said Orin.

"Very well but if you change your mind you know where to find me I have this wonderful new bed we could use.'' Said Minerva as she quickly kissed Orin on the lips then vanished.

"Man I hate it when she dose that.'' Said Orin as he wiped his lips clean.

"I can not believe you used to date her.'' Said Malex.

"I know.'' Said Orin.

They both then left. As they did Lucy who was listening to the whole thing came out of hiding.

"How much did you hear.'' Came Orin's voice as Lucy freaked out as she saw Orin and Malex behind her.

"All of it.'' Said Lucy scared for her life as Malex picked her up by her neck.

"Tell anyone and I will eat you.'' Said Malex as he showed Lucy his fangs all sharp and dripping with drool as Lucy could feel his breath in her face.

"Enough Malex.'' Said Orin as malex dropped Lucy on the ground.

"You best do as he says or I just might let him eat you.'' Said Orin as Lucy nodded her head.

"Good now beat it before I beat you.'' Said Malex as Lucy ran off.

"Think she will tell them.'' Asked malex.

"Chances are yes.'' said Orin wondering what Lisanna would think.

"This is making me think we should have taken Sabertooth up on their offer.'' Said Malex.

"Yeah but then we would have to deal with that father of Minerva's again and I would rather become a criminal on the run then that.'' Said Orin.

"Yeah good point.'' said malex.

**Well that is it for now sorry it is not that long still I hope you all enyjoyed it please review so I you are still interested and so I know too keep going and if you want anyone to fight anyone like someone from one guild to fight someone from another let me know. Anyway till next time this is Myzor King of War Signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Yukino vs Kagura and Natsu vs Sabertooth.**

**OK everyone here it is Chapter 9 thanks for all your patients. Sorry I made you all wait so long, any way on with the story.**

Fairy tails wizards and the others were all waiting for the next match to start.

"Man when is the match gonna start.'' Complained Natsu.

"You complaining is not gonna make it start faster flame brain.'' Said Gray.

''Can it ice head.'' Said Natsu as he was then knocked out bu Malex.

"We owe you debt of gratitude sir.'' Said Gray.

"I just like to hit that idiot.'' Said Malex.

The match is about to start.'' Said Orin.

They saw the combatants enter the arena. They were Yukino, and Kagura.

"Looks like were gonna see what these guilds can do.'' Said Lucy.

"Who do you think will win.'' Asked Mirajane.

"For that Yukino's sake she better hope she doesn't loose.'' Said Orin.

"What do you mien by that.'' Asked Happy.

"Save it man the fight is about to start.'' Said Malex.

In the arena.

"It is not to late for you to surrender.'' Said Yukino.

"I don't surrender.'' Said Kagura.

"Have it your way.'' Said Yukino as she took out a golden key. Lucy saw the key and was shocked at what she saw.

"She is a celestial wizard.'' Said Lucy.

"Open Gate of the Paired Fish." Said Yukino as she summoned **Pisces **she then ordered then to Attack Kagura. Kagura dodged the fish attacks, with little effort.

"I think this calls for another spirit.'' Said Yukino as she took out another.

"Open The **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key.**" Said Yukino as she summoned Libra.

Libra then used her magic to hold Kagura in place as Pisces then struck her sending her into a wall. Libra then used her power to send Kagura flying into a statue as Pisces wrapped around it making it brake and fall with Kagura.

"Impressive but not enough.'' Said Kagura as she got up, as Libra tried to restrain her as Kagura vanished and reappeared before Libra and took her down with her sword.

"Pisces attack." Ordered Yukino as the 2 spirits did just that as Kagura dodged them all and leaped around, as both tried to get her. But when she topped both spirits found themselves tied int knots.

"Looks like it's just you and me now.'' Said Kagura as Yukino took out another key.

"I still have one key left.'' Said Yukino. ''Open **Gate of the Snake Charmer Key**.'' Said Yukino as the sky darkened.

"What is going on.'' Asked Lisanna as she got scared and latched onto Orin who was not bothered at all.

"Calm down we're not in danger.'' Said Orin.

"What is that.'' Asked Mirajane as they all saw a giant snake appear.

"The 13th gate.'' Said Lucy.

"Ophiuchus attack,'' Ordered Yukino as the giant serpent did as it was told and attacked Kagura.

Kagura just vanished then appeared again and the giant snake fell down and vanished.

"It is all over.'' Said Kagura as she then used her sword still sheathed to knock Yukino down. "You lose.''

Yukino just started to cry sad she lost. As Kagura was declared the winner she walked out of the arena.

"What I miss has the match started yet..'' said natsu as he finely woke up.

"You missed it the fights over.'' Said Gray.

"What how I missed it make them do it again.'' Said Natsu.

"They can't do that Natsu.'' Said Lucy.

"Why not I didn't get to watch the fight.'' wined Natsu. As Malex knocked the pink haired wizard out again.

"That Yukino sure put a great fight.'' Said Lucy.

"I would hate to be her.'' Said Orin as he and Malex left the arena.

Later at the tavern Fairy tail was drinking and eating.

"Come Orin what did you mien by those things you said Yukino.'' Asked Lucy.

"Yeah be a real man and tell us.'' Said Elfman.

"Just tell them.'' Said Gajeel who wanted them to shut up.

"What we meant is after what just happened. Chances are Yukino is most likely beaning or has been kicked out of Sabertooth.'' Said Malex.

"What.'' they all said.

"That's how their guild master is he accepts nothing less then 100% anything less he dose no tolerate.'' Said Orin.

"And it looks like that girl learned it the hard way.'' Said Malex looking out the window as they saw a Sad Yukino walking down the street. "Yep she defiantly learned it the hard way.''

A few moments later Yukino was invited in and was telling everyone what happened. She was told to strip and remove her guild mark in front of the whole guild. And Natsu was not to pleased at what he herd, he got up and ran to the door only to be stopped by Orin who grabbed him by his scarf.

"Where do you think your going.'' Asked Orin.

"To teach those jerks a lesson.'' Said Natsu as Orin threw him into a wall. "Take my advice stay out of it this is none of your business.'' Said Orin.

"How can you say that.'' Asked Lucy.

"Well how is this our business.'' Asked Malex.

"Sorry but I gotta agree with them.'' Said Laxus.

"Laxus you to.'' Said Lucy.

"If any of us dose try anything we might get disqualified from the games.'' Said Orin.

"He is right.'' Said Makarov.

"Master.'' Said Mirajane.

"While I do feel for the girl there is nothing we can do, and if we try to start a fight we most likely be disqualified and it could possible lead to a guild war.'' Stated Makarov.

"Sorry but he is right.'' Said Macao. "If we get busted for starting a guild war we'll get disbanded and or labeled a dark guild.''

"Yeah we would.'' Said Gray.

"Just so you guys know Salamander is gone.'' Said Gajeel.

"Same with Orin.'' Said Laxus.

"WHAT.'' They all yelled.

With Natsu.

He was at the entrance of the building Sabertooth was staying. He then kicked the doors down.

"What is the miening of this.'' Said Jiemma as he saw Natsu running out of the smoke.

Orga tried to restrain Natsu who dodged him and grabbed him spun him around and threw him into Rufus.

"Dobengal.'' Said Jiemma as said Mage charged at Natsu only to be defeated with one punch.

"Your guild master where is he.'' Said Natsu.

"What business have you with me.'' Asked Jiemma.

"Master allow me.'' Said Sting as Jiemma stopped him.

"No I think our new member should have that honor.'' Said Jiemma. "Helios come forth.'' Yelled Jiemma as everyone else paled as some doors melted down.

"You called boss.'' Came a voice which belonged to a man who looked like he was in his 20's with spiky red hair and yellow eyes. wearing a sleeveless, gwhite old trimmed, black waistcoat

long blue pants black boots and a red head band. His guild mark on his right shoulder.

"What is with all the noise.'' Came another voice as a red cat with yellow fut on his tummy and a yellow Mohawk wearing blue pants flew up and landed on Helios shoulder.

"I would say it's him Jet.'' Said Helios pointing at natsu.

"Helios I have a job for you get rid of this lowlife.'' said Jiemma pointing at Natsu.

"Defeat him and you may fight me.'' Said Jiemma to Natsu.

"Fine let's see you stand up to this.'' Said natsu ready to fight.''**Fire dragon Roar**.'' He said as he unleashed his attack and to his shock Helios sucked the attack up.

"Hmmm tasty.'' said Helios.

"Your a fire dragon slayer to.'' Said Natsu.

"Yep I was raised by the fire dragon Atlas flame.'' Said Helios as he vanished then reappeared in front of Natsu and punched him in the gut. Natsu fell down with his hands on his stomach in pain.

"Since we are both Fire dragon slayers I cant use my fire magic.'' Said Helios. "Like that will stop you.'' said Jet.

"That it has not.'' Said Helios as he made a whip made of pure heat come out of his fingers and wrap around Natsu and threw him into a wall.

"I still got my heat magic.'' Said Helios as he aimed his right hand at Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon secret art heat shot**.'' Said Helios as he fired a beam of heat at Natsu that hit him in the chest sending him through the wall.

"I'm not done yet.'' Came Natsu's voice as he came smashing though the walls with his fists on fire.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron fist**.'' Said Natsu as he tried to punch Helios who caught it with ease.

"Let me show you a real punch.'' Said Helios. "**Fire Dragon's secret art heat fist**.'' Said Helios as his right fist glowed with energy and heat as he punched natsu in the gut sending him into the floor leaving a big hole.

"Looks like your dragon never taught you heat magic like mine did.'' Said Helios as he lifted Natsu up by his scarf and threw him up.

"**Fire Dragon's secret art heat kick**.'' Said Helios as he hit Natsu with a kick covered in heat and energy. That sent Natsu into a wall.

"Your going down jerk.'' Shouted Natsu as he charged at Helios. ''**Fire dragon Roar**.'' He said as he unleashed his attack.

''**Fire dragon Secret art Heat Roar**.'' Helio said as he unleashed his own attack that resembled a beam of pure heat that went through Natsu's attack. The pink haired Wizard barley dodged it.

"You done for.'' Said Jet. As Helios got in front of Natsu and punched him in the gut. Then threw him.

"Sorry kid but that's what happens when you don''t finish your training.'' Said Helios as Jiemma went up to Natsu and kicked him.

Pathetic.'' Said Jiemma as he stepped on Natsu. And Got ready to kill him.

"Kicking his ass is my job.'' Came Orin's voice as he appeared in front of Jiemma.

"**Black Dragon Hard fist**.'' Said Orin as he sent Jiemma into as wall with one punch shocking his guild members.

"Always getting in trouble.'' Said malex as he landed in front of Natsu.

"So the dragon returns.'' Said Minerva who appeared next to Orin acting all seductive. While licking his right hear. "I have a new bed we can try out.''

"Somethings never change.'' Said Orin. As Minerva placed a hand on Orin's crutch.

"Get your hands off of him you bitch.'' Came Lisanna's voice as she and the others arrived.

"Well now this looks good.'' Said Sting.

"Took you long enough.'' Said Natsu as Makarov hit him on the head.

"You moron what where you thinking.'' Yelled makarov.

"You know why.'' Said Natsu.

"Regardless you could have gotten the whole guild in trouble.'' Said makarov.

"Looks like he already did.'' Said Gajeel.

Some time later.

It took forever but Fairy tail was allowed to leave on the condition they pay for the damage.

"Smooth move flame brain now we owe those guys money.'' Said Gray.

"Hey they had it coming.'' Said natsu.

''OK Orin spill it what was with that woman.'' Asked Lisanna who was not to happy.

"What you mien Minerva.'' Asked Orin.

"Yes her.'' Said Lisanna with an uppset look.

"Look it's no big deal OK I used to date that bitch OK.'' Said Orin as he saw the shocked looks on everyone faces minus Malex.

The male members then shook it off and got impressed looks on their faces. As they then tried to get him to tell them more.

But then backed away when they saw the look on Lisannas face.

"How could you date that woman.'' Said Lisanna.

"Yeah how and don't skip on any of the details.'' Said Macao with a dirty grin.

"Yeah tell us every last one.'' Said Wakaba.

"And anything else.'' Said Gajeel. As Levy grabbed him by his ear.

"Gajeel.'' Said Levy pissed off.

"Ow Levy what the hell.'' Said Gajeel as he pried her off.

"Look Lisanna that was a long time ago I was a different person back then.'' Said Orin. "But believe me I'm way over her, and if given the choice I'd rather date you.''

"Really.'' Asked Lisanna as she and Orin then held each other.

"Yeah your special to me.'' Said Orin as he and Lisanna then looked at the others with pissed off looks that said look away.

"Orin then made his wings come out and wrapped them around himself and Lisanna as they kissed and made up.

**Well that is it for now sorry I took so long been working on other stories hope you all enjoy it hope you enjoyed the other OC's I made next up Dragon slayers times 6 the 6 dragons face off Fairy tails Dragons against Sabertooths. Until next time this is Myzor king of War signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.** **the 6 dragons face off **

**OK everyone here it is right now Chapter 10 thanks for your patients. any way on with the story.**

Fairy tail's mages were in the arena waiting for the announcement of the next event.

"OK everyone we got a special event today.'' Said one of the judges.

"Today we have a 3 on 3 tag team battle.'' Said another judge "Sabertooths, Sting, Rogue and Helios. VS Fairy tails Natsu, Gajeel and Orin.''

"Finlay I get to fight.'' Said Gajeel. While cracking his knuckles.

"I can't wait to take that jerk from Sabertooth down.'' Said natsu glaring at the fire dragon of Sabertooth remembering the beating he got from him.

"So you can loose again.'' Said Orin.

"What did you say.'' Asked Natsu.

"Just stay out of my way.'' Said Orin.

"OK now save it for the fight.'' Said makarov.

"Good luck Orin.'' Said Lisanna as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't need luck I got this.'' Said Orin.

A few moments later.

Both teams entered the arena.

"OK Let's get this started.'' Said Natsu as he charged in.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron fist**.'' Said Natsu as he tried to punch Helios who caught it with ease.

"He is all your.'' Said Helios as he threw Natsu to Sting who jumped up and kicked him aside.

"I call dibs on the kid.'' Said Helios as he charged at Orin.

"Looks like that leaves me with you.'' Said Gajeel to Rogue.

"That it dose.'' Said Said Rogue as he charged at Gajeel.

''**Shadow Dragon's Slash.**'' Yelled Rogue as he covered his right arm in shadows and tried to strike Gajeel. Who turned his left arm into an iron log and blocked it.

"Nice try.'' Said Gajeel as he grabbed Rogue and threw him.

**''Iron Dragon's Kunai.**'' Said Gajeel as he crated some Kunai and threw them at Rogue who dodged them.

Orin saw the Kunai and went over to some of them and picked them up.

"What are you gonna do throw those at me.'' Asked Helios.

"Not even close.'' Said Orin as he bit down on them and ate them.

"What the hell are you doing.'' Asked Helios.

"Eating I've been meaning to add a little iron to my diet.'' Said Orin.

"Add iron I get it that's pretty funny.'' Said Helios.

"Yeah now lets get back to fighting.'' Said Orin.

**''Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Yelled Helios as he spit out another large stream of fire at Orin.

''**Black Dragon's Blade Horn**.'' said Orin as his whole body was covered in blue and black energy and he charged at Helios. Headbutting him in the chest sending him into a wall. Helios got out of the wall and attacked.

"**Fire Dragon's secret art heat kick**.'' Said Helios as he threw a kick covered in heat and energy at Orin.

"**Black Dragon's Claw**" Yelled Orin as he threw a kick covered in blue and black Energy that knocked both Helios kick and him aside.

''**White Dragon's Iron Fist**.'' Yelled Sting as engulfed his right fist in light as he charged at Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu roared as the punches hit one another an explosion happened and Natsu and Sting were both sent flying into walls.

"OK That is it.'' Said Sting as he got out of the wall.

''**Holy Ray**.'' Telled Sting as he entered a crouched stance, gathering light in his hands. Shortly thereafter, opened his hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light,

Gajeel and Natsu saw the beams heading at them.

"**Black Dragon's Shield**!" Orin said,as he crossed his arms in a X. A force field comprised of magic energy colored a dark grey appeared in front of him, Natsu and Gajeel and blocked the attack. The attack ended and he uncrossed his arms.

"Thanks kid.'' Said Gajeel.

"Yeah thanks.'' Said Natsu.

"Don't say I never did nothing for ya.'' Said Orin.

''**Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang.**'' Yelled Rogue as he generated shadows from their hand and unleashes them against his targets.

"Scatter.'' Said Gajeel as the dodged the attack.

"**White Dragon's Holy Breath.**" Said Sting as he quickly gathered and released a large quantity of light from his mouth.

"**Black Dragon's Chaos Breath.**" Said Orin as he unleashed a black beam that hit Stings attack and the 2 cancelled each other out.

"Not Bad.'' Said Sting as Orin got behind him and kicked him. "**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue energy and delivered a kick that sent Sting into Rogue.

"OK that's it wanna double team him.'' Asked Sting.

"Yep.'' Said Rogue.

"**White Dragon's Roar.**" Yelled Sting as he unleashed a tornado of light from his mouth.

"**Shadow Dragon's Roar.**" Yelled Rogue as he quickly gathered and released a large burst of shadows from his mouth.

Orin took out his guns. "**Black Dragon's Triple Dragon Roar.**" Yelled Orin as he fired a white energy beam from his mouth and both his guns. The beams over powered Sting and Rogues attacks.

Sting and Rogue jumped out of the way.

"Hello dumbasses.'' Said Gajeel as he and Natsu charged at them.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **Natsu yelled as he punched Sting.

''**Iron Dragon's Club**.'' yelled Gajeel as he turned his left arm into an Iron log and hit Rogue in the face.

Both were knocked into each other.

"OK time to end it.'' Said Rogue as he and Sting got up.

"**Dragon Force.**" They both yelled as scales grew over their bodies.

"OK this looks bad.'' Said Gajeel.

"I'm really fired up now.'' Said Natsu.

"Forget me did you.'' Said Helios as he kicked Gajeel sending him into a mind cart.

"Hello pinky.'' Said Helios as he punched Natsu in the gut and threw him in the mine cart with Gajeel. The cart then started moving and Natsu and Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

"Just you now.'' Said Helios. "**Dragon Force.**" as his skin turned into red scales. Dragon wings came out of his back along with a tail. His hands became claws.

"Now your gonna see why I ate that Iron.'' Said Orin. "I never thought I'd have to do this but looks like I got no choice.'' Said Orin in his head.

**Flashback.**

"What is that.''' Asked young Orin as he looked at a Lacrima that Acnologia had in his right claw.

"A special dragon slayer lacrima that will allow you to consume and combine other elements safely as well as increase your already impressive power.'' Said Acnologia. "It is yours if you want it.''

"Lets do this.'' Said Orin as Acnologia placed the Lacrima near Orin as it glowed and went inside his body.

**Flashback Ends.**

"Well now what's say we heat things up.'' said Orin as he started to gather power black and blue energy started to surround him him as did flames. His body was also covered in metal scales.

"**Black Flame Iron Dragon mode.**'' Said Orin.

The whole crowd was shocked at what they saw.

"Did he say.'' Asked Laxus as Makarov finished what he was about to say.

"**Black Flame Iron Dragon mode.**" Said makarov who had never seen anything like it in his life.

"Man this kid is unreal.'' Said Gray.

"He's a real man.'' Said Elfman.

"Orin.'' Said Lisanna hoping Orin would be OK.

"If this is not enough then hows about this.'' Said Orin as he started to gather more power.

"**Dragon Force.**'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned iron as iron horns formed on his head. As 3 blades made of Iron came out of each his arms. As a blue and black flame appeared at the end of his tail and at the end of his horns.

"It's unreal how is he generating so much power.'' Asked Laxus who could not believe the power he was sensing.

"**WELL WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR**.'' Asked Orin in a demonic voice.

"Come on lets get him.'' Said Helios as they attacked.

''**White Dragon's Iron Fist**.'' Yelled Sting as engulfed his right fist in light and attacked.

''**Shadow Dragon's Slash.**'' Yelled Rogue as he covered his right arm in shadows and then attacked.

"**Fire Dragon's tough fist**.'' Said Helios as his right was covered in flame and he attacked.

"**Black Flame Iron Dragon fatal fist.**" Yelled Orin as his right fist was covered with iron scales along with black and blue energy and flames as he countered the 3 punches with his own, they collided and there was an explosion.

Helios, Sting and Rogue were thrown back while Orin was still standing.

"OK Lets try this.'' Said Sting as he Rogue and Helios place a hand each out and put then together.

''**Unison Raid ****Holy Shadow Flame Dragon's Flash Fang**'' They said together as they unleashed a beam of flames, light and shadows.

"**Black Flame Iron Dragon's Roar.**" Yelled Orin as he unleashed a white beam mixed with flames and Iron that tor through the 3 dragon slayers attack and hit them hard. The 3 were barley able to get up. As Orin charged at them he punched Sting and Rouge. "**Black Flame Iron Dragon Fatal fist.**" Yelled As he hit them with each with a fist covered in blue and black energy mixed with flames and Iron. That sent them flying into walls.

"**Black Flame Iron Dragon Fatal kick.**" Yelled Orin as he kicked Helios with his right foot covered in blue and black energy mixed with flames and sent him into a wall.

"Get him.'' Yelled Helios as he, Sting and Rogue charged at Orin who dodged them then appeared in front of them.

"Now to end it." Orin chuckled with a smirk as he started to gather power. "**Black Dragon Secret Technique, ******Black Flame Iron Dragon Fatal** Chaos Fist!**" He said as He started to strike with punches covered in blackish blue magic energy mixed with flames and iron, Repeatedly over and over at rapid speed. Then finished it with one last punch to each of them.

All 3 feel down and were knocked out.

For a moment the crowd was silent. Till one of the judges spoke.

"It is over the winner Orin Dragoon.'' He said as everyone minus Sabertooth's Mages cheered. "Fairy tail is now tied with Sabertooth for 1st place.''

Orin unleashed a white beam mixed with flames and iron into the sky in triumph. Lisanna and the others all rushed over to Orin to congratulate him.

Orin then powered down as he did all his old wounds from a few weeks ago reopened and he spat out Blood. And fell on his back.

"Orin.'' Yelled Malex and Lisanna as they went to him to help.

"What happened.'' Asked Gray.

"Looks like that move of his made all his healed wounds reopen.'' Said Laxus.

"Sorry I just wanted to help your guild get back to being the top guild. Since it only fell cause of what my dad did.'' Said Orin.

"That is no reason to risk your life that.'' Said Makarov.

"Sorry.'' Said Orin as he coughed up more blood.

"Wendy help him.'' Said Erza.

"Right got it.'' Said Wendy. As she tried to heal Orin's wounds as best she could with her powers.

"Better get him to the med bay.'' Said Laxus as Malex picked Orin up and carried him there.

"Wonder where Natsu and Gajeel are now.'' Asked Lucy.

With Natsu and Gajeel.

The mine cart ran till it stopped.

"Man I thought it would never stop..' Said Gajeel. As he and natsu then got out.

"What is this place.'' Asked Natsu.

"I'd say your answer is right their.'' Said Gajeel as he directed Natsu to what seemed to be tons of Dragon skeletons.

"Is this a graveyard.'' Asked Natsu.

"Yeah a dragon Grave yard.'' Said Gajeel.

**Well that is it for now hope you enjoyed it sorry if it seemed a bit rushed just wanted to get it done as fast as I could please review so I know to keep going. Till next time this is Myzor King of war signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**okay everyone here it is now Chapter 11 thanks for your patients. Also this chapter has a lemon scene in it sorry but just had to have one in it any way on with the story.**

**(Note Also a huge thanks to Lord Revan flame and his friend for their help.)**

Fairy tails members were at a tavern celebrating their latest victory. They were having a grand time. All were happy save for the guest of honor Orin who's upper body was wrapped in bandages save for his eyes and mouth and nose. He was in a lot of pain so much he found it hard to enjoy himself.

"Here's to Fairy tails return to the top," said Laxus, as he drank some beer.

"Once we win this thing we will be the top guild again," Elfman boomed with eagerness, as he stood up.

Gray gave a smirk nearby and gestured back at Orin, "And we owe it all to our secret weapon,"

"That we do," agreed Makarov, as he enjoyed himself with a mug of ale.

"Totally," said Bickslow.

"Indeed," said Freed, agreeing with his friend.

Macao repeated Makarov with a much more lively grin, "That we do,"

"We owe you a lot," said Mirajane.

"Are all of you feeling okay," Asked Orin, who was caught off guard by the sudden kindness awarded to him by his fellow guild members.

"Of course we are okay," said Lucy. "Why would you ask."

"Well normally your all afraid and or wishing we were gone," said Malex.

"And wanting nothing to do with us," said Orin.

"That was then," said Gray. Who did admit they once felt hated and anger to the young dragon slayer and his cat but after he risked his life to try and help them get to the top the ice mage could not help but feel all the anger he once felt fade. Now he saw them as friends and fellow guild members.

"Yeah and this is now your both members of our guild now," said Laxus.

"Yes both of you are each one of is now," said Mirajane.

"And regardless of the past you've proven to be on our side," said Makarov.

"And all of us are happy your here. Especially me," said Lisanna as she then wrapped her arms around Orin's neck as she sat in his lap and kissed him.

"This whole accepted thing is gonna take some getting used to," said Malex.

"Stop being so negative," said Happy. As he tried to get Malex to lighten up.

"I'll show you negative," said Malex as he kicked Happy sending him across the room.

"I wonder if Gajeel and Natsu are okay," Asked Levy.

"You can ask them yourself they are just outside," said Orin. As he said that Gajeel and Natsu walked in.

"Gajeel your back your okay," said Levy as she hugged the Iron dragon slayer.

"Yeah I'm back," said Gajeel with a blush as he saw everyone grinning at him.

"What did we miss," Asked Natsu.

"A lot is what you missed," said Lucy.

Natsu then saw the shape Orin was in.

"Orin what happened did those jerks do this to you are you gonna live," Asked Natsu as Orin got annoyed and then punched him in the face to shut him up. Natsu fell on his back.

"He is fine Natsu," said Erza. As she helped him up.

"As for what happened I did this to myself," confessed the Black Dragon Slayer, "while winning the match."

"Wait you mean you took them on by yourself," said Gajeel. Who could not believe what he had just herd.

"Yeah he did and he won," said Gray.

"What he won without us," said Natsu. Upset that he missed the fight and that Orin won without him and Gajeel.

"That he did and now we are tied with Sabertooth," said Laxus. "But soon we will be on top again,"

"That is great and all but there is something we think Orin needs to see," said Gajeel.

"You too Wendy," Natsu added.

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"What ever it is it can wait," said Erza, as she sat down.

"Yes, Orin still needs to rest," said Malex with a stern voice as he sat down on Orin's head.

"Yes it is a miracle we were able to keep him alive," said Laxus. Who was surprised he was still alive.

"So until he is feeling better what ever it is can wait," said Makarov who did not want Orin to push himself any more.

"For now let's enjoy ourselves," said Gray.

"Fine but before that Orin fight me," Yelled Natsu as he charged at Orin who simply punched Natsu right in the face sending him flying into the back of the tavern. Natsu hit wall and blacked out. As the guild laughed at what they just saw. Which was the pink haired flame dragon slayer losing again to their newest dragon slayer.

"He never learns," said Lucy. With a sigh as she shookay her head.

"No he doesn't," said Levy. Doing the same.

"Didn't anyone tell a real man doesn't attack someone when their injured and recovering!" said Elfman.

"Yes, that he had coming," said the current Wizard Saint of Fairy Tail.

"Chalk up another win for the kid," said Gajeel, regarding what he had just witnessed.

"And another loss for Natsu," said Gray as he nodded in agreement.

"What's the score now?" inquired Bickslow as he scratched the top of his hood covered head.

"I believe it is now Orin: 20. Natsu: 0," said Freed towards his teammate.

"That's our secret weapon for you," Laxus inserted.

"Aye, sir!" everyone else save for Orin and Malex said.

**Later that very night.**

"Here you go Orin," said Lisanna as she helped him into bed.

"Thanks, Lisanna but I'm okay," said Orin as he felt a little pain in his side.

"Are you okay," Asked Lisanna.

"He will live," said Malex.

"Maybe but I think we better change your bandages," said Lisanna.

"I'll go get them," said Malex as he left the room.

"Hey Orin," Asked Lisanna.

"Yeah what," Asked Orin.

"Do you and Malex still hate being in the guild," Asked Lisanna hoping they had changed their opinion of the guild.

"Malex still hates it but me not so sure," said Orin. As he lay down.

"What do you mean," Asked Lisanna. Who wanted to know what he meant.

"I'm not used to being excepted by humans I've never had any friends save for Malex," said Orin. Who was not used to being around so many people and having them like him.

"Well you have friends now," said Lisanna. "The whole guild has accepted you and malex now," said Lisanna. With a huge smile on her face.

"Friends that is something that will take some getting used to," said Orin.

"Can I ask how you feel about me," Asked Lisanna.

"I don't know I feel something for you I've never felt before,"' said Orin. "When I see you or hear your name or think of you I feel happy and my heart starts to beat fast and I feel all these strange things. I don't know what they mean,"

"Well I feel those same things," said Lisanna as she blushed.

"What do they mean," Asked Orin who until meeting Lisanna and joining Fairy Tail had only known fighting killing surviving and other things like them.

"Well when two people feel these things it means they're in love," the youngest of the Strauss siblings elaborated with a rather embarrassed tone, as a blush spread across her face.

"I've never known what that felt like," the young man spoke, his voice turning small as his cheeks turned light pink. "...What _do_ people do when they feel that way?"

"Well mainly they do this," spoke Lisanna as she leaned in and kissed Orin.

They sat there for a moment, several seconds ticking by as they stayed with their lips locked. Shock ran through Orin's head, but seemingly by instinct he reached up and held her waist. The snow white haired girl's arms rose up slowly as well, wrapping around his neck.

Things escalated quickly from there with one of them, the individual remaining anonymous stealthily sneaking an article of clothing off the other. From there it skyrocketed. Shirts were thrown off, pants pulled down, undergarments discarded, and other things left on the ground as they reveled in their lust.

*****LEMON STARTS*****

Some way, some how things kicked off with Lisanna lying on top of Orin. They lay in a reversal position, commonly referred to as the "69 position". He had begun to lick Lisanna's wetness while Lisanna had followed suit by licking and sucking Orin's rod.

Orin poked and prodded Lisanna's womanhood with his tongue while his hands caressed her derriere. Pleasure exploded in their young bodies, blossoming out from their loins to every part of their beings. Both of their young hearts were beating faster and faster as they anticipated the main event of the night.

The Black Dragon Slayer continued with his action, eating out his lover as she gave moans and mewls. Nothing, but pleasurable sounds came from the white haired girl.

Suddenly, Lisanna began to gasp as her womanhood tightened, clenching as her breaths hitched and rapidly increased in rate before she squealed out, "O-Orin! Oh! Yes! Yes! Ah!"

She shamefully came, squirting out her love juices onto his face. Slowly, she rotated back around to lay on top of him, now their chests at the same level and their respective sex organs next to each other that only increased the tightening of their innards.

"Look at that you dirty boy," she flirtatiously spoke, whispering with a seductive tone into his ear. A rather naughty grin had appeared on her face as her hot breath sprayed onto his ear. "You made me come first and I made your face so dirty."

Her tongue came out and licked up a bit of her essence off of his countenance. She continued to clean him up until he grabbed her in a kiss. The foreplay went on like this for some time, both of them indulging in their fantasies until finally Lisanna positioned herself above Orin. She was ready now, she was sure of it and so grasped his hardness with one hand and placed it beneath her womanhood.

"Now this time you're going to come with me," she declared as lowered her hips, till her womanhood was just touching Orin's manhood.

She stayed there though and cooed at the pleasurable feeling. Orin groaned at the contact, but failed to make her do finish the job. Suddenly, the white haired mage began to rub the tip of his rod across her folds. She was playing a game, and she was playing it well.

"L-Lisanna- argh!"

He came with a gasp and a groan, white goo spurting out and splattering against her nether regions. Of course, this would not do anything to impregnate her, but it was a very sexual display that turned her on even further. It had a greater effect on Orin, however as he grabbed her hips and thrusted deep into her.

"Ah!"

"Lisanna," he gasped as she breathed in deeply, blood slowly leaking down his rod from her broken hymen.

"S-Sorry, Lisanna. I don't know why but my body just reacted," said Orin as Lisanna looked at him with a pained, but understanding expression.

"It's okay," she whispered calmly, starting to calm down. "I knew it would happen... I'm just glad you're the guy to deflower me."

However, a sadistic grin seemingly appeared on her countenance out of nowhere.

"But, you're a bad boy Orin and you know what they say about bad boys," she whispered with sick intent. "They need to be punished."

Orin moaned as well as her hips began to move. The pained expression she wore increased in intensity as she made him thrust into her, dominating his form as he writhed beneath her. Her wetness combined with the life fluids she leaked coated his cock neatly, but the blood began to wash away as did the pain. Pleasure overcame her again and her hips rose up faster, and then came down harder.

"Yes! Yes! Ye- Wha!" she screamed, but was cut off as Orin pushed her back, having her on the bed and him over her.

"My turn," he proclaimed and thrust into her, striking a sweet spot within her love canal.

"Yes! Give it to me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Please!"

He smiled and thrusted again, striking the general area where the spot was.

"Like this?" asked Orin as he brought Lisanna's legs over his shoulder and started to thrust into her harder.

Her moans grew louder and her body began to jerk. Her hands clawed at the sheets or at her bosom, trying to gain a hold of reality as her mind slipped into a lustful plane of existence. Lisanna's mind became clouded as she came again, her womanhood clamping down on his rod, but he persisted. Orin's thrusts made loud slaps of wet skin against skin as he made love to his love.

Suddenly, the Black Dragon Slayer grabbed her again and twisted her around. She spun on his rod and he loved the feeling, but loved the feeling of domination even more as he pushed her bosom into the bed. Now he was thrusted into her from behind in the "doggy style" position, going even deeper into her depths. His hands came around as Lisanna let out a lust filled moan due to Orin grabbing a hold of Lisanna's breasts and squeezed.

His hot breath seemingly burned the back of her neck as they made love. Their positions changed many times, more than they could count in their hazy states of mind. In the end, they had apparently settled for missionary with both of them mathcing their motions with each other to feel the full effects of the pleasure. A pressure that had build in his loins was growing to much for him to bear, so he began to move faster as they both let out louder moans of pleasure.

Orin spoke through short breaths in a worried voice, "I-I don't think I can hold on for much longer!"

Lisanna nervously grinned, grinding against his cock as she rubbed her clit with a her fingers.

"I don't know how long I can keep up! I-I'm cumming!"

He grinned, "Me too!"

"F..FUUUUuuuck" Lisanna moaned out as he pushed into her womb with a one great thrust. "O-Oh yeah, baby! Y-Yes! Ah! Oh, Yes! D-DON'T STOP... OOH ORIN, DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE STOP NOW!"

Lisanna screamed in pure ecstasy as Orin picked up the pace and thrusted into Lisanna faster using all his strength.

"O-Orin!" Lisanna exclaimed

"Lis...L-Lisanna!" Orin cried out as he mustered all of his might into one final thrust.

"ORIN!" she squealed, as she reached her greatest climax of the night.

Her whole body shook and quaked, her womanhood and his crotch connected as they came in unison. Her vagina clamped down on his rod as he pumped his baby batter into her depths. The feeling was overwhelming as she continually squirted and moaned in sync. The mage's body reacted accordingly as her finger nails dug into his back and her chest was pressed against his.

"S-So warm- N-No, it's hot!" she cried out as she grinded a bit more on his cock and let out a final squirt as he let loose one last torrent of his spunk into her womb.

He pulled out after a while and watched her inner thighs, gleaming with sex juices and sweat as globs of white began to seep out of her flower. She blushed heavily, but he did not mind as he rose up to take her lips into another kiss.

**(LEMON ENDS.)**

Moments later they were spent, panting atop each other. Sweat gleamed on their figures, shining their bodies in the moonlit room. His head rested on her bosom, her hands folded into his hair.

"You were wonderful, Orin," she giggled, blushing slightly as she felt her loins warm up slightly.

"As were you, Lisanna."

He couldn't stop himself from giving her a bit more pleasure as he reached up and took a single globe of flesh in one hand, squeezing slightly to earn a moan from her.

"Orin," said Lisanna as Orin looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," said Lisanna.

"And I love you Lisanna, it took me me till now to fully realize it, but that's how I feel," he softly spoke, his words meaningful and strong with passion.

While they did that they did not notice Malex sitting in the door way.

"Great now he will never want to leave," the magical being grumbled as he still held ill feelings towards the magic guild.

Truly, he missed the days when it was just him, Orin, and Acnologia going from place to place. They did what ever they pleased, killing and fighting and destroying and generally having fun doing it. He just sighed and went to the edge of the bed and lay down, falling into slumber while trying to block out the stench of copulation.

**okay that is it for now for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it please review so i know to keep going until next time this is Myzor King of war signing out.**


End file.
